Us against the madness
by kathaka9
Summary: AU "I'm afraid to say that you and those humans you hold so dear won't be surviving the war that's coming." "Why not?" "Because you're weak, you're mortal. Mortals die." Dean is locked up in a mental institution after being presumed crazy, but everything isn't as it seems. Dean must team up with the other patients to stop the evil that threatens them and the world. There is destiel
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, I'm finally getting around to uploading this fic. I've spent ages writing it... I'd say the whole story was about 4 months of writing. Idk it took a very long time. The plot of the story did change quite a bit as I wrote and new ideas came to mind, so if anything in the earlier chapters doesn't make much sense that's probably why. Also just kinda ignore that John in alive, he just is... there's no explanation and he doesn't have that much of a role so yeah... Well this story does have destiel! So yay... Also some characters might be a bit OOC but eh... Yeah I really don't know how to explain this story... Kinda AU, kinda not... it's hard to explain. I'm gonna shut up now...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural :(**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Dean has always been strange, that's just Dean. But lately that strangeness had manifested in a new way. This manifestation caused Dean to have dreams where he was a hunter who hunted monsters with his brother and angel. Sam knew of this and it made him very uncomfortable. He'd watch as everyday Dean seemed to slip further and further into his little world he'd invented for himself. The world Sam had dubbed 'Dean's world.'

* * *

Dean was in a bad mood, when Sam asked him about it Dean just told him that he'd had a bad day and didn't want to talk about it. Of course that just made Sam worry more. He knew what a bad day for Dean meant. It meant that Dean would retreat into his own little world.

Sam hated it when Dean did that, it meant that he couldn't talk to his older brother. Also each time Dean retreated into his little world he would stay in it longer and longer. Sam wondered if one day Dean would retreat into his little world and never emerge. The thought of that kept Sam awake at night, he couldn't bear to lose Dean.

Sam had never told their dad what was going on with Dean. Dean had made him promise not to. But as Dean seemed to distance himself further and further from the waking world Sam found himself with no other choice. He'd have to tell their dad, at least then Dean could be treated. He could be cured. No more 'Dean's world'.

Dean was still in his world when John got home. John took one look at Dean and knew that something was up.

"Sam, what's wrong with Dean?"

"It's a little hard to explain."

"Can you try?"

Sam nodded, proceeding to tell John what was going on with Dean. He knew that Dean would hate him for it but John had to know. They had to find some way to help Dean, even if it meant his brother hating his guts.

After Sam had told him, John seemed concerned. Neither of them knew how to help Dean through. The only solution either one of them managed to come up with was to send Dean to a mental hospital. That is how Dean found himself in the white room talking to a psychiatrist.

"I'm not insane. Please just listen to me!"

"I'm sorry Dean."

"No you're not. You can tell me you're doing this for my own good but I won't buy it."

For two days now Dean had been in the mental hospital. He refused to talk to any of the staff or socialise with anyone for that matter. Dean had shut himself into his little world.

Dean liked his world because it was his and no one else's. In his world he wasn't just some kid who'd lost his mother. In his world he was a hero. He saved lives. He had his brother and he had an angel on his shoulder. Dean mattered to his world.

That day through something changed. A guy with messy black hair in a trench coat stumbled into Dean's room snapping Dean out of his world. The man scrambled to try and barricade the door. Once he'd managed to block the door he noticed Dean.

"Oh sorry."

Dean stared dumbstruck at the man. He had blood on his coat and was looking at Dean like he was going to stab him. Dean took a step closer to him and asked "Who are you?"

"Castiel."

But... how is that possible? Castiel was one of the people who only existed in Dean's world. He was a character inside Dean's head. How can he be a living breathing person? Dean realised that the guy standing in front of him looked alot like the Castiel that he'd imagined in his world.

Dean paled and began breathing very heavily. Castiel stepped towards him and hovered over him uncertainly.

"Are you okay? Do I need to go get someone?"

"You're- you're Castiel?" Dean wheezed.

"Yes. You need to calm down!"

Dean's breathing got heavier and he became close to hyperventilating. Castiel grabbed his hands and held them still.

"Look at me! You need to calm down or you're going to pass out. Focus on my voice, Take a deep breath." Castiel said trying in vain to calm Dean down.

"But- but..."

"What is it? What's wrong?" Castiel asked sensing that something was almost certainly wrong with Dean. "Do I need to get someone?" Castiel asked again.

"No!" Dean shouted frantically. "I'm fine!"

"You're clearly not. You need to calm down."

Dean stared blankly at Castiel. "Cas?" He whispered in a small voice that Castiel wouldn't of heard if he hadn't been standing so close.

"Yes?" Castiel said ignoring the nickname.

"Are you real?"

Castiel tilted his head at the statement. Of course he was real, why wouldn't he be?

"What do you mean?" Castiel asked trying to make sense of Dean's words.

"Are you real?" Dean repeated.

"Yes, I'm real? Why wouldn't I be?"

Dean ignored the question. Castiel grew more worried as he watched as Dean appeared to grow more and more panicked.

"You need to calm down! Just take a deep breath."

Dean tried to do as Cas instructed, he really did. But Dean was too worked up. Cas was beginning to see how bad Dean was panicking and was trying to decide if he should get someone or not. Dean's breathing grew faster and faster.

"Cas." Dean said. After the word had been uttered Dean collapsed to the ground his vision going dark. The last thing he saw before all went dark was the look of panic on Castiel's face as he tried to make sense of what was going on. Dean succumbed the darkness ignoring Cas's attempts at waking him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again :) I'm bored and don't want to do my Latin so I've decided to post this instead... you're welcome :) Quite a few characters are probably a bit OOC in this chapter but eh. The translations of the Latin in this chapter will be put at the bottom :) ummm hmmm what else do people put in these... eh it'll come to me later... anyway here you go chapter 2... yay!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural**

 **Chapter 2**

After Dean had collapsed Castiel had begun to panic. He knelt down and attempted to shake Dean awake but to no avail.

"What do I do?" Cas asked himself as he paced around the room.

"Help him." A voice inside his head responded.

Cas had heard voices before, mostly the voices of his brothers, but never this voice. Castiel recognised the voice but couldn't quite place it. He was certain that he knew the owner of the voice but he just couldn't figure out who they were.

"How?" Castiel asked the voice.

"Heal him." The voice responded.

"I can't?"

"You can." The voice insisted.

"I can't!" Castiel yelled at the voice.

"You can."

"No I can't. If you're not going to say anything useful then stop talking to me." Castiel angrily retorted. He was beginning to panic as to what to do. He was looking at Dean collapsed on the floor with no clue as to how to help him.

"You're an idiot Castiel. You could easily help him but you won't." The voice accused.

"Shut up! I need to think!"

"You are thinking." The voice pointed out.

"Shut up!" Castiel repeated.

"Wow bossy!" The voice commented.

"Tace!" Castiel yelled at it.  
"Reverting to Latin now Cas? Do you really think that your fancy Latin will make me shut up?"

Castiel ignored the voice and looked down at Dean, debating whether or not to go get help. Seeing the state Dean was in Castiel decided that he did in fact need help. He ran out of the room in search of a nurse or doctor that could help, completely forgetting why he'd run into Dean's room in the first place.

Fortunately for Cas he found a doctor relatively quickly. Cas looked at the doctor in her short white dress with wild brown hair resting on her shoulders.. Cas gulped, this wasn't one of the doctor's Cas liked.. or trusted for that matter but Dean needed help. The doctor was one that Cas tried to avoid who went by the name Alyssa. Something just seemed off about her to Cas so he avoided her like the plague, but now wasn't the time for that. Dean needed help.

"I need help." Castiel said to Alyssa.

Alyssa turned around and smiled at Castiel. "Hello Castiel."

"I need help." Castiel repeated.

"You bet you do." The voice inside his head responded. Castiel groaned at the voices comment. Now wasn't the time.

"What with?" She asked him.

"Veni mecum."

"Castiel, please stop speaking Latin to me."

"You understand it so why not?" Castiel sassily responded.

"Don't play games with me Castiel." She said with her voice taking on a dangerous tone.

"Fine, come with me." Castiel said leading Alyssa towards where he'd found Dean.

When he got to the door Castiel hesitated. He wasn't afraid it was a different feeling.. one more like dread.

"Castiel?" Alyssa questioned noticing his hesitance.

"I'm fine. He's in there."

"Who is?" She asked.

"I don't know." Castiel said his breath hitching. He really just wanted to get as far away from Alyssa as possible.

"Then why did you get me?" Alyssa asked, clearly annoyed.

"He passed out!" Castiel yelled. "Please help him." Cas said sounding childish in his tone of voice.

"Alright." She said pushing the door open.

Castiel's breath hitched as Alyssa pushed the door to Dean's room. He wanted to get as far away from her as possible but for some reason he didn't want to leave Dean alone with her. Cas was torn between the two emotions flying around in his mind.

"Get out of here." The voice in his head screamed at him.

"Castiel, please leave." Alyssa said to him.

"But-"

"Leave."Alyssa said leaving no room for argument.

Cas slowly exited the room and leant against the wall in the corridor.

"Cas, you need to get away." The voice inside his head yelled at him.

"And go where?" Cas asked the voice.

"Away from here." The voice suggested.

"I'm not leaving him." Castiel said referring to Dean.

"Go Cas." The voice said.

"No. I'm not leaving." Cas said.

"Go!" The voice yelled at him again.

"NO!' Castiel shouted just as Alyssa emerged from Dean's room.

"Castiel?" She said staring at him.

Cas looked at him like a deer caught in the headlights. "Alyssa!" Castiel exclaimed taking a step back and banging into the wall. He groaned as his head collided with the wall.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not." The voice inside his head responded.

"Leave me alone!" Castiel yelled more to the voice than to Alyssa.

"Castiel?" Alyssa said tentatively.

"Castiel." The voice mocked. "What are you gonna do? You gonna run away? You afraid of the big bad wolf?" The voice taunted.

"Me solum relinquatis!" Castiel yelled taking off down the corridor. He didn't know if he was trying to get away from Alyssa or the voice, he just knew he had to get away.

"Castiel!" He heard Alyssa shout after him. Castiel ignored the shout though and kept running, he had to get away, he just had to.

"Run run run as fast as you can. You can't escape me, I'm the gingerbread man!" The voice taunted.

"Get out of my head!" Castiel yelled at the voice.

"Not a chance."

Castiel was so desperate in his attempt to escape the voice in his head he wasn't watching where he was going and banged into Crowley and his group.

"Oh look it's Cassie!" One of the girls in the group exclaimed.

"Hey Cassie." Crowley said with a grin on his face.  
"Don't call me Cassie! My name is Castiel!"

"Cassie! Cassie!" The voice in his head sang mockingly. As much as Cas wanted to yell at the voice to shut the hell up he didn't want to in front of Crowley and his gang. It'd surely make things worse for him.

"You have some nerve coming back here." Crowley said to him.

"Please just leave me alone." Cas said pleadingly.

"No." Crowley said determinedly.

"What did I do to you to make you hate me this much?" Castiel asked.

"Oh you know what you did."

"No I don't. What did I do?"

"It doesn't matter if you remember or not Cassie. I know and well, you're going to pay. One way or another."

"Ut facias hanc non habetis."

"We don't speak Latin Cassie." One of the girls mocked.

"It doesn't matter what language he pleads in." Crowley said to her. "He could plead in chinese for all I care. It won't make any difference... and you know that, don't you Cassie?"

"Yes." Cas said meekly.

"Run Cas!" The voice inside his head yelled at him.

"I can't." Cas whispered under his breath to it.

Crowley smiled a sick and twisted smile at Castiel. "Well then... let's get started."

Before Cas even knew what hit him Crowley had punched him in the face, probably giving him a black eye.

"Not gonna fight back?" The voice inside his head questioned.

"No." Cas whispered to it.

Crowley threw another punch, this time knocking Cas to the ground. Cas tried to push himself back up only to be pushed back down by Crowley.

"Where do you think your going?" Crowley hissed at him.

"Anywhere but here."

"You're not going anywhere Cassie." Crowley said kicking him in the gut causing Cas to wrap his hands protectively around his midsection.

"Please just leave me alone." Cas pleaded.

"No can do angel." One of Crowley's 'friends' responded.

Cas tried in vain to get up again.

"Stop him." Crowley ordered.

Before Cas could even process what was going on he was being held down by two of Crowley's 'friends.'

"Not so tough now." Crowley mocked.

"I never said I was tough." Cas said weakly.

"Shut up!" Crowley yelled, kicking him in the head.

Cas noticed as his vision began to blur, the pain beginning to overwhelm him.

"I told you that you should've ran." The voice inside Cas's head said.

Cas ignored the voice, mostly due to the pain. His vision began to fade to black. He could feel Crowley's kicks and hear his sadistic laughter as his consciousness began to fade. Just before Cas lost consciousness he heard footsteps hurrying down the hall.

"Cas are you okay?" A new voice said. This voice was different, kind even. Cas recognised it but failed to place it through the haze of pain. Before he could choke out a response he succumbed to the darkness overwhelming him.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Latin translations:**

 **Tace- shut up (singular)**

 **Veni mecum- come with me**

 **Me solum relinquatis- leave me alone**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello guys I'm posting again mostly to put off my latin again... so you get a chapter whoop.** **I'm sorry to any Crowley fans but Crowley is a dick in this chapter... and Dean uses language but this is Dean what would you expect... Yeah that's really all I really need to say so here have chapter 3... Also we jump back a bit to Dean.. Ok that's really all I needed to say.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural, if I did why would I be writing fanfiction?**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

When Dean woke up he saw an unfamiliar woman leaning over him. The woman was young and had dark unkempt hair. Her hair was as some would put it 'a birds nest'.

"Who are you?" Dean questioned.

"My name is Alyssa."

"What are you doing here?"

"Castiel got me."

"So that was real? There really is a Castiel?" Dean questioned her.

Truth be told Dean was inwardly panicking. It couldn't be possible that Cas was real. He was fiction! A character that existed solely inside his head. He ignored the inward panic and tried to put on a brave face. Alyssa couldn't know, he didn't know why but he felt that he couldn't trust her.

"Yes Dean, there is a Castiel." Alyssa said as if it was common place.

"Shit!" Dean exclaimed.

"That kind of language won't be tolerated here Dean."

"Screw you!"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me!" Dean said storming out of the room. Partially he wanted to get away from Alyssa but he also wanted to go find Cas.

Dean walked down the hallways searching for any sign of Cas. No doubt he'd freaked the poor guy out by his outburst. It was probably just a coincidence that he had the same name as one of the characters in his world. Yeah, coincidence sounded about right. Just as he was about to give up he banged into a girl with red hair. The girl with red hair had had her eyes glued to a phone. Upon banging into him she looked up at him.

"Hey watch it." She said to him.

"Sorry."

"It's fine." She said. "You looking for someone?" The girl asked him.

"Yeah I am."

"Who?" Man this girl was curious Dean thought.

"Castiel." Dean said.

"I saw him just a minute ago. He ran past me, he looked pretty panicked."

"Where did he go?"

The girl pointed down the hallway in the direction she'd seen Cas run.

"Thanks!" Dean said running off in the direction she'd shown him. It wasn't long until he found Cas. He saw Crowley and his 'friends' taunting Cas who was on the ground. Cas looked so small and inocent. Dean knew he had to help.

Dean ran up to where Cas was and shoved Crowley out of the way.

"Cas are you okay?"

Cas failed to respond, passing out. Dean figured that he probably passed out due to either pain or shock given the condition he was in.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Dean asked Crowley.

"Taught him a lesson. He should've known better than to mess with me."

"Well lessons over. Leave him alone." Dean growled at Crowley.

"Or what? What will you do to me squirrel?"

It wasn't until Crowley had called Dean squirrel that Dean remembered him. Crowley was one of the characters in his world. It was a little odd though. While in his world Cas and Crowley weren't besties they weren't enemies like they appeared to be here. But then again it was probably just another coincidence that Crowley was here.

Dean pushed down the fear that threatened to overwhelm him at his discovery of Crowley's existence. He had to be brave, had to keep calm. For Cas.

"Don't try me." Dean said his voice edging on dangerous.

"Or what?" Crowley said jokingly, clearly not taking Dean's words seriously.

"You won't like the results."

"I could easily beat you."

"Do you wanna bet?"

"Bring it."

Dean, even though he had never fought before he knew how to fight from his world inside his head. He only hoped that he could put the moves into practice. Suddenly Crowley threw a punch, aiming to hit Dean's cheek. Dean managed to catch his hand mid air though before the punch could collide with his face. Crowley stared at him in shock.

"What?" Crowley asked clearly surprised at Dean's ability to catch his punch. If he was being honest, Dean himself was surprised that he'd managed it himself.

Before Crowley could make another move Dean flipped him. Once he hit the ground Crowley could only stare in shock at Dean.

"How did you do that?"

"As if I'd tell an asshole like you. Now get lost."

"And if I don't?"

"Then there'll be more where that came from."

Crowley got up off the ground. He sent Dean a clearly pissed off expression before trudging off with his 'friends'. Once he was alone Dean knelt down next to Cas and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Cas? Are you with me man?" Dean asked trying to get Cas to wake up.

"Yeah." Cas said groggily.

"Oh thank god you're okay!"

"I wouldn't necessarily say I'm okay." Cas commented.

"Damn right you're not." The voice inside Cas's head commented.

"No one asked you!" Castiel yelled at the voice.

"What?" Dean asked, clearly confused by Castiel's sudden outburst.

"Nothing!" Cas said a little too quickly.

"But-"

Cas cut Dean off before he could say anything else.

"So... Why did you come looking for me?"

"I wanted to apologize to you.. You know for before. When I kinda freaked out on you?"

"It's fine." Cas said simply.

"So we're good?"

"We're good." Cas said walking off.

* * *

 **A/N: So yeah that's chapter 3... The red headed girl Dean spoke to is in fact Charlie because Charlie is one of my favourite characters so she had to have a role in this story. Okay well there's not really much I need to write here so LATERZ! See you next chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I've now finished 2/3 of my Latin yay! Hahahah its due in two days... oops. Well to celebrate the fact I'm over half way done you get an update :) So this is chapter 4... tbh I really don't really like the start of this chapter, I'm not sure why. But here you go chapter 4 yay! Just to clarify there has been a time skip so it is night now.**

 **Disclaimer** **: I still don't own supernatural**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Dean liked the night, night meant that nobody would interrupt him. Night meant that he was alone. Night meant at least 8 uninterrupted hours in his little world. Dean lay down staring up at the ceiling willing himself into his little world. He closed his eyes knowing that when he opened them again he would be in his world.

He opened his eyes to see Sam sitting on a chair researching on his laptop.

"Heya Sammy, got a case for us?" Dean said as a way of announcing himself.

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed looking up from his laptop.

"Got a case?" Dean repeated.

"I think so. Man named Simon Smith with no previous history of any sort of crime suddenly goes insane and murders his wife and kids."

"That does sound odd."

"That's not all. This isn't the first case of it this week. Something is going on in that town."

"So we have a town full of people becoming murderers completely out of the blue?"

"Yes. Let's go and check it out."

* * *

Sam and Dean pulled into the town around midday. They went to the jail dressed in their 'monkey suits' flashing their FBI badges at the surrounding police officers gaining access. They walked purposely to the cell where Simon Smith was being held.

"Hello." Dean said to the man.

"Hi." The man said.

"I bet you know what we're doing here." Dean said jokingly.

"Yeah, you're here to interrogate me right? Ask why I did it?"

"Exactly!" Sam said.

"I already told the police but I guess I'll have to tell you guys as well. Basically what happened was that I got home from work and my head felt kind of fuzzy. I just shrugged it off and went to see my wife. Next thing I know there's a knife in my hand and I'm trying to murder her. I tried to stop myself but I couldn't. I killed her. Then when my children came in I tried in vain. I could hear the thoughts in my head. The blood lust. I just couldn't stop myself. My wife and children are dead because of me!"

Simon was on the brink of tears now. One look at him and Sam and Dean could tell that he was no murderer. Something had made him murder them.

"Simon, before it happened did you by any chance smell sulfur or see black smoke?" Dean asked trying to see if it was a case of demon possession as demons often did this kind of thing when they possessed someone.

"No." Simon said simply.

"Feel any cold spots?" Sam asked.  
"No. What does this have to do with anything?"

"This is just routine questions sir."

"What kind of FBI agents want to know about sulfur and cold spots?"

Dean and Sam both stared at each other with a look of 'oh shit' on their faces. The guy had caught them out.

"Well that'll be all. We'll see you later Si (idk if that makes sense i tried to shorten simon and this showed up when i googled it)". Dean said cheerfully.

Sam and Dean left the police station just before the real FBI showed up. They got into the impala. Dean started it.

"So this doesn't sound like a demon thing, or even ghost possession. What does that leave us with?" Dean said to Sam as he drove the car.

"Literally everything that isn't a demon, ghost or shapeshifter." Sam said bitchily.

"Damnit... Well then Sammy, it looks like you have some research to do!"

"What are you going to do then?"

"First I'll try Cas, maybe it could be some angel thing. Then I'm going to buy a beer." Dean said happily.

* * *

Dean had dropped Sam off at the motel they were staying at. He sat back in his beloved impala and pulled out his phone, and dialed Cas's number. The phone went to Cas's incredibly awkward voicemail.

"You've reached the voicemail of.." Dean heard the animated voice say. It was then replaced by Cas's. "I don't understand why… why do you want me to say my name." This was then followed by button pushing. Dean laughed at his friends odd voicemail.

"Hey Cas it's Dean. I was just wondering if you could come down here. We have a case and we're stuck." He said then hung up the phone. He decided maybe he should try praying to Cas because sometimes that works.

"Castiel, I don't know if your listening but we need your help, man. Sammy and I are on a case and we're completely stuck. Basically what happened was a man with no previous history of crime suddenly went berserk and killed his wife and kids. We need your help on this man.. Uh bye?"

Upon finishing the pray Dean went into a bar and got drunk.

* * *

 _Reality with Cas_

Cas lay on his back staring at the ceiling. If the ceiling held the answers to all of life's mysteries Cas certainly would've found them by now. Cas had so many unanswered questions.

"I could help you know." The voice in his head stated.

"Don't trust him! He'll drag you into the darkness, he'll drag you into hell!" Another voice yelled. This voice was different it had a soothing manner to it.

"How could I drag you down? I'm in your head." The voice reasoned.

"How would you help me?" Castiel asked.

"Castiel you can't seriously be listening to him?" The more soothing voice yelled.

"I can give you answers." The other voice said.

"Why does Crowley hate me?"

The voice made a hesitant sound just before being shushed by the soothing one.

"You can't tell him!" The soothing voice yelled at the other voice.

"Why not?"

"He can't know." Was all it said in response. "Now leave Castiel alone, he needs his sleep."

"Not like he slept before I got here!"

"Will both of you shut up?" Castiel asked.

"Alright." The soothing voice said

"But Caaaaasss." The remaining voice whined.

"Tace!"

"Stop with the Latin Cas." The voice said shutting up.

The voices ignored him continuing with mindless chatter, well actually it was more like sibling banter. Cas was about to tell them to shut up again when his head suddenly exploded with pain. Cas curled into a ball gripping his head tightly.

Then Cas heard a voice. Not one of the voices tormenting his head, this voice he knew. The voice belonged to the boy who had saved him. The boy whose name Cas still didn't know.

"Castiel, I don't know if your listening but we need your help, man. Sammy and I are on a case and we're completely stuck. Basically what happened was a man with no previous history of crime suddenly went berserk and killed his wife and kids. We need your help on this man.. Uh bye?"

When it stopped Cas looked around the room. Everything was quiet, even the voices that had been tormenting his head. He looked up at the ceiling in wonder. He lay awake for the rest of the night trying to make sense of the voice he had heard. A nagging feeling in the back of his head told him that he could help Sam and Dean. But Cas just didn't know how.

* * *

 **A/N: Latin translation:**

 **Tace- shut up (to one person)**

 **Yeah sorry about the random use of Latin guys I just wanted a way to use the language given that I take it in school. See you guys next time...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I finished my Latin... YAY! This calls for celebration so here's a new chapter! Chapter 5 whoop whoop. All I really want to say about this chapter is that Charlie is back yay! As I said Charlie is one of my favorite characters and she is by far one of my favorites to write. Also Dean is a bit of a dick in this chapter, sorry Dean lovers... Well that's all I have to say...**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own Supernatural**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Dean woke up to the sound of knocking on his door. He groaned as he rolled out of bed, landing on the floor with a thud. Dean caught sight of a clock. He groaned when he saw that the time was 6am. Who was knocking at this time?

Dean grudgingly walked to the door and swung it open. He was surprised to see Cas on the other side.

"Cas?" Dean questioned.

"Hi." Cas said awkwardly.

"What are you doing up? It's like 6am!"

"And?" Cas questioned as if it was normal to be up at 6am.

"What are you doing up so early!"

"I always get up this early?" Cas said tilting his head in confusion.

"Why?"

"Can't sleep. The rooms are boring. Why not?"

"Okay fair enough. Just an FYI normal people don't like being woken up at 6am!"

"I wouldn't know." Cas said sadly looking down at his feet.

"What?" Dean questioned.

"I... uh- nothing! I just wanted to thank you for yesterday."

"You're welcome?"

Cas shifted from foot to foot rather awkwardly, clearly wanting to say more but not knowing what to say.

"So that's all? That's why you woke me up at 6am?" Dean asked slightly pissed off.

"I.. uh- yeah."

"Okay, well if you don't mind I'm going back to sleep."

"Okay."

Dean turned his back on Cas and shut the door in his face.

* * *

When the door shut in Cas's face he slumped down against it. He'd wanted to say more, to talk to Dean. But he hadn't had the guts. At the very least he wanted to find out Dean's name. Dean had saved him, at the very least Cas wanted to know his savior's name.

"Pathetic." The voice in his head said. "You couldn't even get out a simple question."

"I didn't ask for your opinion." Cas yelled at the voice.

"Look at you Cas. He is at least semi-sane. And what are you? You're talking to a voice inside your head. How sane does that make you?"

"Will you shut up?"

"Nope.'

'Why not?"

"It's fun."

"What's fun?"

"Watching you grow more and more frustrated with every word I say."

"Who are you?" Cas suddenly demanded.

The voice gasped and Cas was sure that if it belonged to a real person they would've stepped back in shock. "What?"

"You heard me."

"So you want to know my name? Ha! Like I'd tell you that."

"Tell me who you are!" Cas demanded.

"No! It's much more fun to watch you guess."

"I don't think that's it.." Cas mused. "There must be a reason you won't tell me. What is it?"

"You're right, there is a reason I won't tell you, but why would I tell you when I could just watch you squirm."

"Argh! Why can't you just tell me!?"

Suddenly Dean opened the door. Cas froze at the sight of him.

"Cas will you shut up!?"

"Uh-" Cas said awkwardly.

"I'm trying to sleep and I can't do that with you blabbering on to yourself!"

"Sorry." Cas said meekly.

"Forget it, I'm up now. Let's go get some food."

* * *

Cas watched as Dean piled a plate full of toast up higher and higher. Dean looked over at Cas who hadn't even so much as taken a slice.

"You going to eat anything Cas?"

"Not hungry." Cas said dismissively.

"Oh. Well... where do we sit?"

Cas looked around the place in search of a place to sit. He spotted Charlie sitting by herself in the corner. She looked somewhere between happy and frustrated. Her frustration was probably due to the fact that none of the staff would give her any form of technology, fearing that she'd find something 'mentally scarring.'

"Let's sit with Charlie.".

Dean tense slightly at the name which confused Cas. There was absolutely no reason for Dean to have that sort of reaction. Unless maybe he knew someone named Charlie out in the real world.

Cas dismissed it and led Dean over to Charlie. Cas sat down opposite Charlie and gestured to Dean to join him.

"Hey Cas." Charlie greeted as he sat down.

Charlie and Dean locked eyes as if staring into each others souls. "You! You were the one looking for Cas yesterday!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Yeah that's me."

Cas looked between Dean and Charlie. "You two met?" He asked.

"Briefly. I never found out his name though." Charlie said glaring at Dean.

"It's Dean, and I take it you're Charlie?" Dean said even though he knew the answer.

"Yup, that's me! I take it that Cas told you my name?"

"Yeah he did..." Dean trailed off not knowing what to say next.

"Before you start I'm gay." Charlie said before he could start flirting with her.

"I know." Dean said before he could stop himself.

"What do you mean you know?"

"I uh- Cas told me!" Dean blurted out.

"No I-" Cas began. Dean shot him a pleading look as if to say 'back me up man'. "Yeah, I did."

Cas didn't know why he had lied for Dean, he'd barely known the guy a day. Dean looked very relieved when Cas backed up his story.

"Oh." Charlie said rather awkwardly.

After the initial awkwardness of the conversation, especially when Dean had known the truth about Charlie's sexuality the conversation went off without a hitch. Charlie began ranting on about some fandom thing that neither Dean or Cas knew anything about.

After a while Charlie left Dean and Cas alone. She had said something about wanting to steal one of the staff members phones so she could go on the internet because they wouldn't allow her access to a laptop.

"Dean..." Cas said not knowing how to begin.

"Yes?"

"We need to talk."

"We are talking."

"That's not what I meant. How did you know Charlie was gay?" Cas said getting directly to the point.

"I- uh..." Dean trailed off awkwardly, looking for some way to escape the awkward situation he was faced with.

"I'm waiting..."

"Ummm..." Dean said trying to figure out a response that wouldn't make him sound insane.

Suddenly Alyssa came up to them.

"Hey Lyssa" Dean exclaimed, much to Cas's dismay.

"My name is Alyssa not Lyssa, Dean." She said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah yeah whatever. So how are you?"

"Is there a reason you want to know?"

"He just wants to get out of telling me something." Cas mumbled under his breath.

"What was that Castiel?" Alyssa asked.

Castiel and Alyssa locked eyes. Cas wanting to get as far away from her as possible while she just wanted Cas to tell her.

"So this has been fun! But I gotta dash!" Dean suddenly said. Dean turned around and walked off down the hallway not knowing where he was even going.

"Dean wait!" Cas yelled after him.

Once Dean had gone Cas was left alone with Alyssa. Cas looked meekly at her then at the ground.

"We need to talk." Alyssa said.

"No we don't!" Cas said a bit too quickly.

"Yeah we do."

"No! We really don't!"

"Castiel stop trying to avoid me. Do you really think this will turn out well for you?"

"Not really, no. That's kinda why I avoid you."

"You can't avoid me forever Castiel. It's about time that the two of us talked, don't you think?"

"We're talking right now." Cas pointed out.

"Haha very funny. But we both know that's not what I meant. Now come with me."

"No!" Cas said holding his ground. If he could avoid it there was no way in hell he would go with Alyssa. Being near her was bad enough, but being stuck alone with her... that was something Cas didn't want to do.

"Well too bad. You don't have a choice in this Castiel. Now come with me."

Cas hung his head knowing that there was no point in arguing with her. One way or another he would get dragged away by the psychotic doctor, there was no point avoiding it. Cas just hoped that whatever Alyssa wanted it'd be quick. Cas wanted to get as far away from her as possible, there was just something about Alyssa that made Cas uncomfortable.

Alyssa beckoned Cas to follow him. Cas reluctantly did, stepping over the threshold and following the malicious woman.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger guys... I like them for some reason... well I don't really have much else to say so LATERZ!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So I've handed in my latin which is kinda filled with fandom references... and Cas is a main character in it cuz idk why... my only motivation for latin was if i turned it into fanfiction so I did. But anyway you guys don't need my latin rant... here's the new chapter yay!**

 **I will also warn you that this chapter does contains Doctor who and Sherlock references. If you haven't seen the episode angels take Manhattan or don't know what happens If you don't want spoilers I'd advise you watch it... also it's a good episode... Yes I am a whovian.. and a sherlockian... I'm pretty sure most people know what happened in reichenbach but if you don't spoilers...**

 **Also in response to ColorlessRainbow42, I am completely caught up on Supernatural and OMG the new episode was great!** ***Season 10 spoilers***

 **I have seen that episode and OMG I miss her so much :( but I have just chosen not to accept it because I am in denial and can't bear to part with another one of my favorite characters... also in supernatural death is never the end.**

 ***Spoilers over***

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own supernatural :(**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

"Take a seat Castiel." Alyssa said gesturing to a chair. Cas sat down.

"What do you want?"

"I just want to talk."

"Alright, I'm listening." Cas said rather sassily.

"Cute. But we are going to have a two sided conversation."

"Let's not do that."

"Well tough."

"Okay then…. What do you want to talk about? Hey did you know that humans are 50% banana?" Cas said in a desperate attempt to get attention off himself.

"Yes I did, but as interesting as human biology is it's not what I want to talk about."

"Ok, ok let's talk about…. Ummm…" Cas scanned the room trying to find a topic starter. He spotted a random cat picture on the wall. "Cats! Yeah cats are cool, well not actually cool. I believe that cats have a normal body temperature for their species… Did you know In the original Italian version of Cinderella, the benevolent fairy godmother figure was a cat.…"

"Castiel stop."

"You don't want to talk about cats? Alright then we can talk about ummm hippos! Yeah hippos. Did you know that when hippos get upset their sweat turns red?"

"Castiel stop trying to steer the topic away from yourself."

"Fine, what do you want to talk about?"

"You need to stay away from Dean."

"Why?"

Alyssa opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by Charlie bursting through the door. Charlie leaned against the door panting for breath, it was evident that she had run there.

"What do you want….ummm." Alyssa said blanking as to Charlie's name.

"My names Charlie." Charlie said rather frustrated.

"Right, that! What do you want Charlie?"

"I need help."

"Can't it wait?"

Charlie glared daggers at her. "No it can't! Come with me." Charlie said leaving no room for argument. She grabbed Alyssa's wrist and dragged the reluctant psychiatrist down the hallway.

Cas couldn't help but wonder what had been so important that Charlie had gone to get Alyssa but to be honest he didn't really want to know. Charlie had given him the perfect escape opportunity and he wasn't about to waste it.

* * *

 _Slightly earlier in time_

Dean was walking down the hallway away from Alyssa and Cas. He kept thinking that maybe he shouldn't of left Cas alone with Alyssa. Cas had obviously been uncomfortable around her. Dean turned around to go back for Cas. Before he could even move Charlie banged straight into him, her eyes glued to a phone that she'd likely stolen.

"Charlie!"

"Shhh." Charlie said staring at the screen intently. Suddenly without any warning she threw the phone into a wall. The phone smashed into tiny pieces. Dean looked at Charlie in shock.

"What was that?"

"He killed them!" She exclaimed.

"What?"

"Amy and Rory! He killed them!"

"Are Amy and Rory friends of yours or something?" Dean asked not following.

"In a way, yeah. But not anymore. Moffat just had to freaking kill them!"

"What's a Moffat?"

"The worst yet best person alive!"

"I feel like I'm missing something... Are Amy and Rory characters or something?"

"There aren't just characters Dean! They are more than that!"

"What happened to Amy and Rory?" Dean asked trying to change the subject, knowing better than to tell the fangirl that whoever Amy and Rory were were fictional.

"They died! Haven't you been listening!"

"I'm sure they didn't really die!"

"They did! They jumped off a roof, just like freaking Sherlock. Damn Moffat!"

Charlie took a deep breath then looked over at the broken phone. Her face turning into one of worry. "Great! That's the third phone I've broken this week! They're gonna start to notice soon."

Suddenly an orderly walked down the hallway. Charlie froze and stopped talking knowing that she would be caught. The orderly walked up to them and gazed between Charlie and the broken phone. Dean looked at the orderly trying to recognize him, he looked familiar. Then Dean placed him.

But it couldn't be. The orderly was Kevin Tran, but that wasn't possible. Kevin had died!

"Seriously Charlie? Another broken phone? This is the 6th one this month!" Kevin said.

"That you know about." Charlie muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Ummm... It wasn't my fault this phone broke, and I didn't steal it. I found it lying on the floor and I was just going to return it when I bumped into Dean!"

Dean glared at her as if to say 'don't drag me into this'.

"Is this true Dean?" Kevin asked, noticing Dean's glare at Charlie.

"Yes.." Dean quickly said.

Charlie shot him a grateful look. Kevin noticed this and sighed. "You're lying." He said pointedly to Charlie.

"No I'm not!"

"Charlie I can tell that you're lying to me."

"Fine I'm lying."

"There we go, now how did the phone really break?"

"I threw it against the wall." Charlie said blankly.

"Why?"

"Doctor who." Was all Charlie gave in response.

"Amy and Rory?" Kevin asked seeming to figure out what she was talking about.

"Yes. It's just not okay!"

"I know but that doesn't mean you can break people's phones. You're just lucky that it's my phone you broke. Any other staff member would report you or worse."

"Thanks Kev." Charlie said flashing him a smile.

"You're welcome just don't go stealing anymore phones."

"No promises!" Charlie said racing down the hall.

Kevin sighed then looked at Dean. "You're the new patient, right? Dean is it?"

"Yes." Dean choked out. The shock of seeing Kevin alive catching up to him. The color drained from his face. Kevin noticed and grew worried.

"You okay Dean?" He asked, unsure as to how to approach the situation.

"I'm fine." Dean said distantly. It was as if he was there but not there. Suddenly Dean found himself pulled into memories from his world. He collapsed to the ground much to Kevin's surprise.

"Dean?" Kevin asked trying to rouse him. "Dean!" Kevin repeated. Dean still showed no response. Charlie had come back down the hallway upon hearing Kevin's shouts.

"What is it Kev?" She asked.

"It's Dean, he's unconscious."

"Oh god! Is he okay?"

"I don't know. Can you go get help?" Kevin asked.

Charlie nodded and ran off down the hallway. Kevin sighed in relief. He looked at Dean wondering why the boy had fainted, there was just no explanation. Kevin decided he'd just have to ask Dean about it when he woke up.

* * *

 **A/N: Honestly I never intended to write Kevin in but he just kinda decided to be part of the story. I know what happened to him in cannon but as this is an AU he's fine! :) No real explanation as to why he just is...**

 **now fun fact about the what's a moffat line...**

 **That line actually came from a conversation I had with a couple of friends ages ago. My friend and I were ranting about angels take Manhattan and complaining about how moffat killed them and our other friend who was with us stared at us in confusion and asked us what's a moffat.**

 **Ok fun fact over... Laterz!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: YAY new chapter... I'm doing well updating. This chapter brings the entry of Gabe cuz Gabe is cool.. and slightly chocolate obsessed... just slightly...**

 **And ColorlessRainbow42- they did technically die jumping off the building as well, but yeah you're right... but Charlie threw the phone away before getting to that because them jumping off the roof was too many feels for her... OK I'm rambling and I should stop...**

 **THIS CHAPTER WILL STOP MY RAMBLING...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Cas, upon leaving Alyssa's office ran off to his shared bedroom. He prayed that Gabriel, his brother/roommate, wouldn't be there. It wasn't that Cas didn't like him it was more that he had a habit of either bringing 'hot chicks' into the room or more often than not Cas would walk in on him watching porn on a stolen phone.

Cas entered the room and groaned when he saw Gabriel lying on his bed. Gabe laughed when he heard Cas's groan and sat up looking at him.

"Hey bro." Gabe said smiling.

"Hi."

"What happened this time?" Gabe asked picking up on Cas's apparent discomfort that Cas himself wasn't even aware he was exhibiting.

"Nothing happened." Cas said, not in the mood to discuss the events of the past few days.

"Something happened… is this about a girl?" Gabe asked raising his eyebrows in a joking manner.

"Not in the way you're thinking of Gabe."

"Alyssa again?" Gabe asked.

He remembered the last time Alyssa had called Cas in to talk to her. Cas had ran out of the room faster than Gabe thought had been possible. Gabe had followed Cas back to their joint room. "Make her stop." Cas had begged him. That had caused Gabriel to become an unmovable force between his brother and Alyssa, much to Alyssa's annoyance. But Gabe couldn't always be there for Cassie, sometimes he just had to take care of his own needs… such as his craving for sugar.

"Yes." Cas said.

Gabe didn't really know what to do, at least if it had been a romance sort of thing he could've teased or offered Cas advice but with Alyssa there was no stopping her. She was ruthless. So Gabe did the only thing he could do, he gave Cas a chocolate bar from his stash of sugary foods. Cas stared at the chocolate bar like he had never seen one before.

"It's chocolate Cas." Gabe said.

"I know what it is, but how did you get it?"

"The internet is a wonderful place." Gabe said with a smirk. It was amazing how stupid most of the staff were and how easy it had been to pick up the countless orders of sugary foods he had made. Of course Charlie had helped with the internet part and sorted out the payment. The only payment she asked for was a bag of skittles each time he ordered as well as the occasional pick up of fandom merch. Man the girl was an internet superstar so of course Gabe had agreed to her deal.

Gabe still didn't know how she got the money, but he figured the less he knew about the matter the better.

Cas just seemed to accept the excuse of 'the internet.' Well what can't you do on it anyway?

"I really don't understand Gabe, why are you giving me chocolate?"

"Chocolate cures everything!" Gabe proclaimed.

"I don't think that you've got your facts correct. I know for a fact that chocolate can't cure death..."

Gabe gave him a mock look of shock. "Chocolate can't cure death?" He proclaimed. "Who knew this incredibly new fact! You should win a Nobel prize for that discovery Cas!"

"Don't mock me."

"Cas, you're my little bro, it's my job to mock you."

"It's also your job to give me helpful advice yet you don't do that."

"That's boring! Mocking you is much more fun."

"If you're just going to mock me then I'm leaving." Cas said as he walked towards the exit.

"Wait Cas!" Gabe called out at him.

"What?" Cas said turning back to Gabe. Gabe threw a bar of chocolate at him which he skillfully caught.  
"Have a piece of heaven to take with you!"

Cas threw the chocolate bar back at Gabe.

"I don't think that heaven actually has chocolate." Cas called as he walked out the room. As he walked away from the room he heard Gabriel cry out.

"If there's no chocolate in heaven then I'm not going!"

* * *

Alyssa followed Charlie down the hall to where she had last seen Dean. They found Dean absent from the scene but Kevin was sitting on the floor rubbing his head. Blood was visible on his hands. Alyssa considered maybe getting Charlie to leave but she seemed completely unphased.

"Kevin?" Charlie yelled.

"Charlie, keep your voice down." Kevin responded.

"Sorry. What the hell happened though?" She asked.

"Dean attacked me."

"Why!?"

"I don't think he knew what he was doing." Kevin replied softly.

"Why do you think that?" Alyssa asked.

"Because he called me a demon."

"We have to find him then! If he's not in his right mind then who knows what he might do." Charlie exclaimed.

"For once, I agree with her." Alyssa said. Charlie let a small smile of pride slip through before hiding it away.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Allons-y!"

"Allons-y?"

"Yeah, it's French for let's go."

* * *

 **A/N: SO yeah end of the chapter... Gabe is terrible at helping Cas... but he's not that bad of a bro... Now I can ramble on about things...**

 **Where is Dean? Why did he think that? Will Gabe stop obsessing over chocolate? Will I ever stop asking these stupid questions that I know the answer to... find out in the next chapter...**

 **Ok I'm not going to do that again... bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So I'm bored and trying to keep my mind off the fact I have ballet in an hour cuz I don't want to go... so here's chapter 8 yay... Tbh I don't like the Dean's world part of the chapter... Quite a bit of this chapter was really written to advance the plot, so yeah... Anyway have another chapter :)**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own supernatural**

 **Chapter 8**

 _Dean's world..._

Dean woke up in the shotgun seat of the impala. Sam was driving playing his Sam music. Dean reached over and changed the song to back in black. Sam gave him a bitch face then changed the music back to what it was.

"Your rules Dean. Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole."

"I wasn't talking! I just quietly put on good music!"

"I pick the music since I am driving!" Sam stated.

"Fine we'll listen to your crappy music. Wait... Sam where are we going?"

"The crime scene."

"Right."

The rest of the drive was spent in silence. Eventually they arrived at the crime scene. They entered it, flashing their fake FBI badges at the nearby police officers. They entered the crime scene.

The walls of the room appeared to have been recently painted yellow. Books had been pulled off shelves and scattered all over the floor. Pools of dried blood surrounded where the bodies lay. A bloodied knife lay near a shattered mirror. To the untrained eye it'd look like any old crime scene, but Sam and Dean knew better. Something had done it, the question was what.

Sam walked over and examined some of the books while Dean examined the bodies. Each body had a very precise stab wound to the abdomen. Sam picked up some books and looked at them. All the books had dried blood on them but one. Sam picked up the book, it was covered in dust. He blew the dust off of the book and read the cover. The book was called Greek myths. The book had also been lying closest to the bodies so it would've made sense for at least a drop of blood to have hit it, but nope. The book was clean.

Sam opened the book and began flipping through the pages. Dean got up from his position on the floor.

"Seriously Sam? Why are you reading that book?"

"It was the only book that was on the ground not covered in blood. I think that maybe it's a clue."

"Clue for what? That you're a massive nerd? We already knew that Sammy!" Dean joked.

"No, a clue for what caused the man to kill them." Sam said giving Dean his best bitchface.

"I doubt you're going to find anything in that." Dean was about to say more when Sam cut him off.

"I found something!"

"Seriously already?"

"Yes! The Maniae, demons who share the body with a human."

"Seriously that's your theory? Why do you even think it's one of those?"

"They are the spirits of insanity, he went insane just before the murder."  
"Okay fair point, but he said he didn't smell sulfur or see black smoke, what's your explanation for that?"

"The demon shares the body with the human, that would mean that it's been there throughout the person's whole life so smelling sulfur wouldn't have been noticed by him."

"Okay Sam."

Suddenly a police officer entered the room.

"Can we help you?" Dean asked glaring at the officer.

"You two are the famous Sam and Dean? I thought you'd be more impressive." The policeman said, his eyes flashing black.

"You're a demon." Sam said bluntly.

"Maniae actually. We were hoping to be able to hide away and not be discovered but apparently that was too good to be true."

"There's more of you?" Dean asked.

"Yup."

"How many?" Sam questioned.

"About 100? I lost count. Look I'm just here to give you guys a message."

"And that is..." Dean prompted.

"Meet us outside the abandoned warehouse in a week."

"Why?"

"Spoilers." The maniae said maniacally.

Without warning Dean lurched forward in an attempt to stab the demon. The maniae easily sidestepped him causing him to fall to the floor. He pushed himself up quickly.

"Dean what are you doing?" Sam asked in a slight panic.

"It's a demon, we can't just let it go free!"

"But there's a person in there with it."

"It's a monster Sam, we hunt monsters." Dean said as he attempted to stab the maniae again. The maniae laughed at him as it dodged his attempt.

"Well, I'll be going now. Bye you two!" It yelled as it vanished. It was when the demon vanished that Dean felt the world of his dream begin to fade into darkness. He was waking up.

* * *

 _Reality_

Dean woke to find himself propped up against a wall in a completely different place to where he had been talking to Kevin. Cas was in front of him looking at him with concern.

"Dean?" Cas said cautiously.

"Cas?"

"Yes. What happened?"

"I- How did I get here?" Dean asked changing the topic.

"I don't know I found you here."

Suddenly Charlie came barreling down the hallway. "Dean! I found him!" She yelled. She ran up to him and looked him over for injuries, she smiled when she realised that he was okay.

"Charlie? What happened?" Dean asked the frantic redhead.

"You passed out and apparently you punched Kev."

"What!? Why?"

"He thinks you were caught in some kind of sleepwalking state and that it wasn't intentional."

"Okay..." Dean said pushing himself off the floor.

Cas and Charlie both watched Dean with looks of concern as he got up. Alyssa who had followed Charlie watched passively. As soon as Dean was standing Charlie hugged him.

"Charlie, why are you hugging me?" Dean asked as Charlie practically crushed him in her hug.

"Why not hug you?" Charlie pointedly responded.

"Charlie, let go of Dean." Alyssa instructed. Charlie reluctantly freed Dean from her hug. All three of them stood frozen staring at Alyssa wondering what she was going to do now.

"Dean, come with me." She said. Dean seemed to realise that Alyssa wasn't going to take no for an answer and decided that it was better to go with her voluntarily than be dragged kicking and screaming. Alyssa seemed to notice that Dean had silently agreed and began strolling off down the hallway for Dean to follow.

As soon as Dean took a step he felt someone grab his arm, pulling him to a stop. He turned around and found himself looking into Cas's electric blue eyes.

"What is it Cas?" Dean asked.

Cas leaned in and whispered something in his ear before releasing his wrist. Dean nodded and followed after Alyssa. As he followed her he pondered over Cas's words, the words echoing in his head. The only question that formulated as a response to Cas's words was why? As Dean followed after Alyssa he turned back to glance at Cas again. Cas had a look of worry plastered on his face. When he saw Dean was watching he mouthed the words again.

"Don't trust her."

* * *

 **A/N: Yay more Dean and Cas interaction... And more Sam and Charlie... yeah...**

 **The location chosen for the meeting is very random, and was mainly chosen because supernatural has a lot of abandoned warehouses... K bye**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I keep thinking I've updated when in reality I haven't... I must just be stressed with school and stuff. But you didn't come here to read my rant about well usually school... you probably came for chapter 9 so here it is... :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 _Don't trust her._ It played on repeat in his head. Dean couldn't help but wonder why Cas had told him that, why didn't Cas trust Alyssa? He was clearly uncomfortable around her but why? What was so wrong about her? She didn't seem that bad.

Dean followed Alyssa into her office. When they got there Dean plopped himself down in a chair.

"So Lyssa, what do you want?" He asked casually.

"It's Alyssa." Alyssa corrected. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, let's just get this over with."

"Alright. What happened earlier Dean? Kevin and Charlie said that you passed out."

"Yes I did." Blunt and to the point, don't tell her more than necessary if you want freedom.

"Do you know why?"

"Yes."

"Mind telling me?"

"Actually yeah I do." He said looking into her eyes. Something just seemed off about them.

"You don't really have a choice here Dean." She said, her voice edging on dangerous. Her eyes changed for a brief second but it lasted long enough for Dean to see. He gasped in surprise when her eyes changed causing Alyssa to flash him a look of 'concern'. Whoever or whatever Alyssa was she wasn't human. Human's don't have that sort of eyes. Alyssa's eyes had flashed to those of snakes.

Dean schooled his expression to try and not let Alyssa see his suspicions of her, it would be better to get out than be locked up in the psych ward forever.

"Fine, I'll tell you. Kevin just reminds me of someone I used to know." Dean said, keeping it as close to the truth as he could without sounding completely insane.

"I see."

"Is that all you wanted to talk about?" Dean asked, anxious to get going. Perhaps what was happening here with Alyssa was connected to his own world somehow. He dealt with the supernatural on a daily basis there, judging by her eyes she clearly was something supernatural. Perhaps she was connected somehow. He made a mental note to get Charlie to find him a copy of that book Sam had found.

"No Dean. When you passed out what did you dream about?"

"What do you mean?"

"You clearly had some sort of dream, more likely than not a nightmare."

"It's nothing I couldn't handle, no need to worry about it." Dean said nonchalantly.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure." Dean said beginning to get on the defensive. He was beginning to get why Cas didn't like Alyssa.

"Okay." Alyssa said seemingly unsure.

"Is that all? Can I go now?" Dean asked, boredom present in his tone.

"Just one more thing."

"What?"

"Stay away from Castiel."

"Why?" Dean asked confused.

"Because sooner or later one of you will get hurt."

"Well thanks for your concern Lyssa but I don't really care. Cas would never hurt me and I'd never hurt him, at least not on purpose. So if you don't want us to hang out because 'we might get hurt' I really don't give a shit. You have to be prepared to get hurt Lyssa. Getting hurt is a part of life! Later Lyssa." Dean said standing up and storming out the room.

As he exited he heard Alyssa shout after him "My name is Alyssa!" He rolled his eyes and kept walking. Noticing that Alyssa hadn't gone after him he figured that she had said everything she wanted to to him. Dean decided to go in search of Charlie to see if she could get him that book that Sam had found in his world.

He spotted her playing some sort of card game with Cas and another guy with golden hair who was sucking on a lollipop. Dean approached the group and was shocked when he recognized the lollipop guy. It was none other than the supposedly dead trickster/archangel Gabriel.

Charlie noticed him and beckoned him over to them. Dean awkwardly walked over to the group, never taking his eyes off of Gabriel. Gabriel seemed to notice Dean's eyes on him and looked up from the card game. Charlie noticed this and realized that it was likely because Dean hadn't 'met' Gabriel before.

"Dean this is Gabriel-" Charlie began only to be cut off by Gabe.

"It's Gabe. Well nice to meet you Dean-o. Would you mind not staring at me I'm trying to win a card game here?"

"You're failing pretty badly at it." Charlie joked.

"It's not my fault that you give me all the pick up 4's and 2's. Seriously Charlie how am I supposed to win when I'm always picking up cards?"

"You're not. I am."

"In your dreams!"

Before either them could continue their argument further Cas played a card and declared "Uno!" This lead Dean to figure out that they were playing the game Uno and Cas was somehow winning. Charlie and Gabe both stopped their bickering and stared at Cas.

"How the hell did you get Uno?" They both asked.

Cas just shrugged. Charlie, who was after Cas chucked down one of her pick up 2 cards (aka a Jack) causing Gabriel to groan.

"Seriously? Again Charlie?" Gabe said as he grudgingly picked up from the pile of cards. He chucked down a wild card (aka a king) and declared that the suit was now spades.

Cas played his final card which was also a wild card, except his was an ace meaning that Charlie would have to pick up four, not that it mattered Cas had already won the game.

Seeing that the game was over Dean decided to ask Charlie for the book before the three began a new game.

"Hey Charlie would you be able to find something online for me?" Dean asked awkwardly.

"Of course I can, I'm the tech queen!" Charlie proclaimed proudly. "What do you need?"

"A book. It's called Greek myths."

Charlie seemed to recognize the title and stared at Dean in confusion. "I wouldn't peg you as the type to read Greek mythology."

"Yeah well people aren't always what they seem." Dean said shrugging.

Charlie smiled and walked over to the couch where she had apparently hidden a laptop as she pulled one out from beneath the cushions.

"The staff here are so stupid." She said out-loud to herself. She then opened the laptop and set to work. She found the book within a matter of minutes.

"Dean how soon do you want the book? I can either get it ordered or I can print it to the staff printer and we can sneak there and get it."

"Umm print it, I'd rather have it sooner than later."

"Alright." Charlie tapped a few keys before proudly proclaiming that she was done.

Charlie went over to Gabe and Cas. Gabe and her shed a knowing look before they both smiled at each other. They were plotting something, it was evident to both Dean and Cas.

"So guys, we have a mission to complete. We have to pick up the book i printed for Dean." Charlie said to both of them.

Gabe stood up to get going but without warning he dramatically collapsed to the floor.

"Oh no! Charlie killed me with the force! I am dead now. Dead!"

"Gabe, if you're supposed to be dead then why are you talking?" Cas asked tilting his head to the side.

Gabe looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "I am dead! I'm a ghost!" He said as he stood up and began to make ghost noises at Cas. Cas rolled his eyes realizing that Gabe was probably just trying to get out of going.

"Well then since Gabe's 'dead' it looks like it's just going to be the three of us." Dean said.

"Actually I don't think I should go. I've already been caught enough times by the staff, they told me if they catch me again there'll be serious consequences. I think I'll just stay here and clear the security camera's for you two."

"Okay then. Cas I guess it's just you and me."

"Yeah just us." Cas agreed.

As Dean and Cas walked off to find the printer and collect the book Charlie and Gabe smiled and high fived each other.

"We did it! We got them together."

"Yeah! Now... How about we play a game of good old fashioned poker?"

"You're on!"

* * *

 **A/N: So yeah that's chapter 9... As you may of noticed Charlie and Gabe seem to ship destiel...**

 **Fun fact: the "Charlie killed me with the force" part was actually made up with one of my friends... and because it was so funny I had to include it... yeah ok fun fact over...**

 **LATERZ!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile I've been busy with school and exams... I only have one exam left to go which is Latin and isn't until next week so I can update more often yay! Without further ado here is chapter 10.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Dean and Cas walked down the hallway to where the staffroom was. Both of them were wondering why Charlie and Gabe had both made up excuses to get out of going with them. They walked in an awkward silence as they tried to mull it over. Eventually Dean decided the silence was too awkward and tried to make conversation.

"So Cas..."

"Why do you call me Cas, Dean?" Cas asked at the use of the nickname.

"Habit, also the name Castiel is too long." Dean said.

"It seems like more than habit. Like when I first met you, you seemed to know exactly who I was, how?" Cas said curiously.

"I don't even know how to begin to explain it and even if I did I doubt you'd believe me. At least not like this." Dean added under his breath.

"Can you try?"

Dean looked into Cas's eyes. Cas was genuinely interested into how Dean knew what he knew. Dean tried to decide whether he could trust this Cas or not.

"You can trust me Dean." Cas said seemingly reading his mind.

"I know I can. I just- Would you stay even after you know the truth?"

"Of course I would. I may not have known you long Dean, but you're my friend."

With that Dean told Cas the truth. He told him all about what Sam had dubbed 'Dean's world.' He poured his heart out to his best friend from his world. When he finished Dean worried that Cas would run, that Cas wouldn't want to have anything to do with him. But Cas did neither. Cas did what Dean least expected him to. He pulled him into a hug.

"Don't worry Dean. It'll all be okay. I won't leave you." Cas said, reassuring his friend that he wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon. Dean smiled at Cas's words. Cas was staying.

"You don't mind that I'm crazy?" Dean asked.

"You're not crazy Dean and even if you were, then I wouldn't care. We could be crazy together."

"Wait, if you don't think I'm crazy, does that mean that you believe me? That you believe that my world might actually be the real one?"

"As strange as it sounds I do. I may not believe that I'm an angel like you think I am but I know something strange is going on here, and I have a strong feeling it involves Alyssa."

"Why?"

"I don't trust her. Something is off about her. Her eyes aren't those of humans, she has snake eyes."

"You saw them too?" Dean asked.

"Yes." Cas said realising that Dean had seen her true eyes as well somehow. Cas saw them every time he looked at Alyssa, but Dean had shown no reaction. Maybe Alyssa had done something to Dean that caused her eyes to slip from the cover.

"How did you see them?" Cas asked awkwardly.

"Alyssa got mad at me because I was being annoying and her eyes flashed to snake eyes."

"Hmmm interesting." Cas said to himself.

Before either them could speak another word Cas walked face first into a door. Dean rushed to him to check that he was okay but Cas ignored the gesture, too focused on the door. The door had a sign in bright red letters on it.

 _STAFF ROOM. KEEP OUT._

Of course signs had never stopped Dean before and they certainly wouldn't now. Dean went to the door to barge straight in only to be stopped by Cas.

"You can't just barge in there!" Cas said in a hushed whisper.

"Why not?" Dean hissed back at him.

"For one we don't know who's even in there. What if we get caught?"

"We'll worry about that when we get to it." Dean said as he opened the door.

"Dean wait!" Cas yelled as Dean opened the door and entered the room.

Cas ran through the door after him in case he needed back up. He was surprised to find the room void of all people.

"Where is everybody?" He asked.

"Don't know, don't care. It makes this mission ten times easier for us."

"I guess, but I don't like this. Shouldn't there be someone here?"

"Maybe." Dean said strolling over towards the printer. He picked up the pages and grabbed a nearby stapler and stapled them together. While he was doing this Cas stood protectively in front of him. He didn't know what it was but something about this room was off, why weren't there people in it?

When Dean was done Cas grabbed his wrist. "Come on Dean, let's get out of here." Cas said rather hurried. He felt like something was going to come out and attack them any minute.

"Fine you big scaredy cat." Dean said jokingly. As Dean and Cas walked towards the door the door slammed shut despite there not being any wind to cause it. When they heard the clicking of the lock the panic began to rise.

"I told you something was off about this room!" Cas yelled at him.

"Well next time I'll listen to you!"

Both went silent when they heard a loud bark come from behind them. They turned around and found themselves face to face with a snarling black hound with glowing red eyes.

"Shit." Dean exclaimed. Cas began backing away dragging Dean with him. He knew Dean wanted to fight, but both of them were defenseless against the hound before them. Cas heard another bark come from behind him and turned to see another demonic hound glaring at him.

"Dean, do you have any idea how to get out of here?" Cas asked desperately.

"I could try picking the lock."

"It's worth a shot. I'll keep them away from you while you get us out of here."

"I can't just let you play bait Cas!"

"Get us an escape route then worry about helping me." Cas said glaring at Dean.

"But-"

"Just trust me Dean. Trust me."

Dean looked into Cas's pleading blue eyes. They were pleading for him to just trust him. Dean took a deep breath and grabbed hold of Cas's hand, cradling it in his own.

"I trust you Cas." He said letting go of Cas's hand. Cas smiled and moved further away from Dean.

* * *

 **A/N: So cliffhanger again... sorry I like writing cliffhangers. But yay Dean and Cas are bonding :) Well idk what to write here cuz reasons so until next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Ok to be fair this chapter was my first time writing a fight scene like this and it turned out surprisingly ok. So woo... yay Ok I'll shut up now!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

"Hey! Hounds! Come and get me!" Cas taunted.

Dean tried not to focus on Cas's yelling at the hounds, instead he focused on trying to find something to pick the lock with. He managed to grab a paper clip. He turned around and saw that Cas and the hounds were blocking the path to the door. Cas looked over at him and noticed the lock picking device.

Cas strategically maneuvered both himself and the hounds away from the door all while keeping them focused on him rather than Dean. Cas knew that sooner or later one of the hounds was going to lunge at him, but when that happened he'd have to keep the other distracted so it wouldn't go after Dean.

Dean tried to make quick work of the lock, knowing that any second Cas could be attacked. He let out a sigh of relief when he heard the click of the lock signaling that he had unlocked the door. Just as the lock clicked Cas let out a bloodcurdling scream. Dean turned to him and saw that he was now on the ground with a snarling hound on top of him. The other hound was simply sitting there watching Dean with fiery crimson eyes.

Dean looked around the room trying to see if there was anything he could use as a weapon to get both himself and Cas out. He caught sight of a silver knife glinting in the sunlight shining through the windows on a nearby table. He cast his eyes back at the hound who appeared to be following his gaze.

Dean began to edge over towards the table in hopes of managing to grab the knife before either him or Cas got seriously hurt.

"Don't worry Cas. I'll get us out of here." Dean called over to Cas who was trying to get the vicious hound off himself.

"Dean what are you doing? Run! Save yourself."

"I'm not leaving you." Dean said edging closer to the table. He was almost there, just one more step.

Cas looked at him with pleading eyes, begging him to leave. Dean however refused. He had to help Cas, whether Cas wanted it or not. Cas was currently engaged in a losing fight with the hound on top of him. It seemed like Cas was barely able to keep the hound from devouring him. Dean wasn't just going to leave him, not like that. Not at the mercy of the hounds.

Dean smiled in relief as he felt the knife with his hand. He grabbed it slowly, careful not to make any sudden movements. The other hound unfortunately seemed to sense that Dean was now armed and dangerous, it attacked.

It all happened so quickly. The hound darted across the room in a haze of blurred black fur. Before Dean could even raise the knife he was on the floor underneath the hound. The hound growled at him as slobber dribbled from it's mouth down onto him. It had a crazed look in it's eyes, like any second it would flip. Dean had to be smart about how he played it. One wrong move could result in the hound tearing him to shreds.

Dean felt the knife still in his hands and let out a sigh of relief. If he was going down, he wasn't going down without a fight. He held the knife firmly in his hands and stabbed it into the hound. The hound let out a whimper and backed away from him. Dean used this chance to get up from the ground and into a more fighty (that's probably not the right word) stance.

The hound, ignoring the pain Dean had likely caused it, charged at him intent on knocking him back to the ground. Dean however, was ready. He skillfully dodged the hound causing it to run into the wall. It froze in shock for a second before regaining its composure and charging at Dean again. Dean allowed it to knock him to the ground, as both he and the hound fell he drove the knife into where the hounds heart was. It went limp on top of him.

Dean pushed the now dead hound off himself and rushed to help Cas, who was clearly fighting a losing battle. One glance at him and Dean knew he needed help and he needed it now. His shirt was torn and soaked in blood, he looked like he was about to pass out any second. Dean knew that if Cas did, the hound would win.

Without thinking Dean rushed over to where Cas and the hound were and slammed into the hound pushing it off of Cas. The hound snarled at the new comer clearly not happy in having been interrupted. Dean turned to Cas to check if he was alright.

"Cas you okay?" He asked taken in Cas's appearance. Cas appeared worse off than he'd first thought. Cas had managed to maneuver himself off the ground but was swaying on his feet. Maybe he has concussion Dean thought. Before Dean could visually examine Cas anymore he heard Cas yell something out at him.

"Dean look out!" Cas yelled.

Dean turned upon hearing the shout, only to be knocked straight to the ground by the hound. His arms were trapped under the hound meaning that he had no way of being able to stab it with the knife. Dean struggled to get free but the hound was much stronger than the other had been. The hound leaned in to bite him, Dean closed his eyes and braced for the inadvertible pain that would come from it.

But the pain didn't come. Dean felt as the weight of the hound was lifted off of him. He opened his eyes and sat up, looking around to where the hound might've gone. He didn't have to look far. He saw Cas and the hound glaring at each other. Cas's eyes were glowing, as were the hounds. Both of them moved in circles around the other as if not knowing how to make the next move.

Cas looked ready to drop though. He was holding a knife out in front of him but his hand was shaking. Dean noticed as every time he took a step he cringed as if it caused him pain. It was then Dean realised Cas was doing this for no other reason than to protect him. Damnit Cas he thought to himself.

He slowly walked over towards them, careful not to alert the hound as to his presence. Cas noticed him but didn't react other than to silently gesture for him to leave. Dean ignored it though and proceeded to sneak up behind the hound. Suddenly he jumped onto the hound and drove his knife into it's heart.

Cas watched as the hound dropped to the floor, dead. Cas let out a sigh of relief and dropped the knife he had been holding. Dean rushed over to Cas now that the danger had passed.

"Cas are you okay?"

"Dean, I got attacked by a hound... Do I look okay to you?"

"Fair point. Come on let's get out of here."

"Yeah, okay."

Dean wrapped his arm around Cas to support him. Together they slowly made their way out of the staffroom, Dean collecting the printed book as they went. After they made it out the door both of them slumped down against the wall.

Suddenly Kevin came along. One look at the two of them and he had questions. Number one being "What the hell happened to you two?"

"Long story." Dean said offering no other explanation.

Kevin glanced at Cas and knew that there was more to it than Dean was willing to say. Something had happened to the pair. Cas, having just now noticed Kevin, shakily got to his feet.

"I'm fine Kevin." He said trying to reassure the man. Neither Dean or Kevin believed him though.

"Cas, you look like you're about to pass out. You really should get medical attention." Dean told him. Cas glared at Dean as if saying how dare you.

"I'm fine, really. It's just a scratch." He said glancing down at his bloodied clothes.

"And hell is just a sauna." Dean responded sarcastically.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me Kevin."

Kevin was conflicted. He was unsure if he should help Cas or not. Cas looked like he was in desperate need yet he looked unwilling to accept it. Dean was glaring at Cas as if silently telling him that he needed help but Cas wasn't paying attention.

"I just want to go back to my room." Cas said looking at his feet.  
"Okay. I'll help you." Dean said moving closer to Cas and draping Cas's arm over his shoulder.

"I can walk!" Cas yelled at him.

"Sure you can." Dean said rolling his eyes. "Come on, let's go."

Kevin watched as Dean and Cas stumbled away. Maybe he should've insisted on helping Cas, yet Cas seemed fine enough to stand up and sorta walk. He'd be fine besides it looked like whatever had happened to Cas was beyond his expertise. As Kevin continued down the hallway he couldn't help but wonder what had happened to the two of them.

* * *

 **A/N: So Dean and Cas's relationship is developing and Kevin is around and beginning to question things... And idk what to write in this note... well BYE see you next time...**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys I feel like it's been a while since I updated so to celebrate the end of my exams here's a chapter. I attempted to write shipping and didn't really know how to write it so yeah hahahahah. I'm gonna shut up...**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own supernatural**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

Dean and Cas stumbled into the room that Cas shared with Gabe. Dean helped Cas to his bed. Cas sat down and Dean did too. Dean pulled Cas into a hug. Cas was shaking ever so slightly, likely from the strain of his injuries. Dean really wanted to help but didn't have the equipment to. Cas leant into the hug, leaning his head on Dean's shoulder. Cas looked up at Dean and smiled. He felt safe, protected from all the evil in the world.

Dean looked down and found himself looking into Cas's eyes. As they gazed into each others eyes it was like they were the only two people in the world. Before either knew what was happening they were leaning into each other, closing the gap between their mouths. Just before their lips met Gabriel burst in.

Both of them froze in shock upon Gabe's entry.

"What's going on here?" Gabe asked, sensing that he was interrupting something.

"Nothing!" Both Dean and Cas said hurriedly.

"You two were about to kiss weren't you?" Gabriel said taunting them.

"No! We were just... high fiving..." Dean said awkwardly.

"With your lips?" Gabriel questioned raising his eyebrow.

Before Dean could formulate a response Gabriel noticed the state Cas was in. He rushed over to Cas and pushed Dean off the bed onto the floor.

"Hey!" Dean said mildly annoyed.

"Shut up my brothers hurt!"

"I know." Was all Dean responded.

Gabriel turned and gave him a death glare. "You knew? You fucking knew? Why didn't you get him help?"

"I wouldn't let him." Cas said speaking up.

"Why not?"

"Too many questions, Alyssa." Cas mumbled.

"Cassie, are you okay?" Gabe asked with genuine concern.

"I'll be okay." Was Cas's response.

Gabe look at a loss as to what to do. He walked over to the other side of the room and pulled out a gigantic chocolate bar. Dean stared at him in confusion. Gabe walked back over to Cas and handed him the gigantic chocolate bar.

"Here have this, chocolate fixes everything."

"Gabe, we both know it doesn't."

"I'm trying to do something nice here, take the damn chocolate."

* * *

 _Later in time..._

Cas had fallen asleep, likely from the stress of the day. Dean and Gabe had snuck out of the room and gone to see Charlie. When she caught sight of them she waved them over. She looked between the two then to Dean and asked "Where's Cas?"

"His room." Dean said dejectedly.

"Why?"

"He's hurt." Gabe responded for Dean, glaring at him.

"What!? What happened to him?"

Dean looked between the two trying to decide if he trusted them enough to tell them the truth. He trusted Charlie, she was practically family. But Gabe however was a different story. Gabe had been both an enemy and a friend to them and he wasn't really sure what side he would play in this world. He sighed realising that he'd have no choice, if he didn't tell them they'd just look at the security camera's anyway.

So Dean told them of how they had been attacked by rabid hounds. Both Gabe and Charlie listened with interest. When he was done they both whole-heartedly believed him. The three all had the same question on their minds after his story though, where had the hounds come from?

Sensing the awkwardness that had fallen upon them Charlie scooped up a pack of cards and smiled. "Let's play a game."

"Let's play uno." Gabe suggested out of the blue.

"Why Uno?" Dean asked.

"Because Charlie and I are competitive and one of us has to beat the other."

"The winner usually being me." Charlie proclaimed proudly.

"Not always! I usually beat you at poker."

"That's cuz you cheat."

"Guys!" Dean interrupted the two. Both of them looked at him. "Neither of you are going to win this game because I'm going to win!"  
"In your dreams!"

* * *

After a very very heated game of Uno Gabe had won. The room however had paid the price for the threes competitive nature. Cards were all over the floor from when Dean had gotten frustrated from always being made to pick up cards and had whacked the cards from the table. A shoe was on the other side of the room from Charlie growing frustrated at the fact she couldn't play cards that round. A nearby table had been broken by Gabriel after Charlie had made him pick up 4 cards... again. In short the Uno game had been very heated and caused alot of destruction to everything nearby.

They looked around at the destruction they had caused.

"We should probably clean this up." Charlie said awkwardly.

"Yeah, but how are we supposed to clean up a broken table?" Dean questioned.

Before any of them could move to even begin to tidy up the mess they had caused Alyssa came along. One glance at the mess and she sighed.

"Seriously? That's it. You're all banned from the cards."

"Damnit!" Both Charlie and Gabe proclaimed.  
"That's not all. Charlie for one stop stealing laptops, if I catch you with one again, there will be consequences. And Dean what did I tell you about Cas? One of you would end up hurt."

"How did you know about that?"

"I have my ways." Alyssa said smiling mischievously. "Now you three clean this up!" She said walking off without another word.

After she was gone Charlie groaned. "What a bitch!"

The three of them then set to cleaning up the mess they made.

* * *

Throughout the next week things seemed normal. Cas recovered from his injuries quicker than both Dean and Gabe had expected. Charlie and Gabe continued to battle each other in heated games though they were no longer card games. Dean and Cas would sometimes join them but more often and not they would sit down together on the couch and either talk or look through the book on Greek Myths.

Alyssa watched them like a hawk. Often she would swoop down and demand that they stay away from each other, her eyes flashing to those of snakes as she did. Dean was often forced to shove the book into a couch when Alyssa would decide to suddenly appear with no warning whatsoever.

* * *

At night Dean continued to visit his world where he and Sam would do research as to what the maniae were and grow frustrated when they failed to find anything. Dean counted down the days as they got closer and closer to the one where Sam and Dean would be meeting the rest of the maniae.

At last the day came. Dean and Sam had gotten up early to go to the place where the maniae had told them to go. The place was empty and void of people, at least it appeared that way. Before either Sam or Dean could react they were ambushed by hundreds of maniae. The only way out... To fight and hope they won.

* * *

 **A/N: K so all that happened... the cards are now banned OH NO MUCH GASP... hahaha the cards being banned are the least of their worries. Be prepared... Well bye bye**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I have returned with a new chapter... I'm sorry for the delay... I got caught up in writing a new fic (it's called Angels are watching over you if you want to read it) and I stupidly decided I had to finish writing it by the end of the year (which I succeeded in doing... Wrote about 25 chapters for it in 4 days)... Anyway enough about that fic...**

 **The other reason this has been so delayed is cuz i'm pretty sure you're all gonna kill me for this chapter... But hey what I put the characters through can't be worse than the show... right? Anyway I shall hesitantly post this chapter... I'm really sorry for what happens...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

Cas was waiting for Dean in the loungey area. Dean had told him that he'd meet him there that morning as he was sick of Cas 'pounding on his door at ungodly hours of the morning to wake him up. He began pacing as he waited trying to drown out the voices in his head. As he paced somehow he managed to walk into Alyssa. The force of the collision knocked them both to the ground.

"Sorry." Cas said quickly getting up.

"It's fine, accidents happen." She said with a smile that appeared almost sinister to Cas.

As Cas began to continue pacing his mind began to feel foggy, kind of like something was clouding over it. He tried to ignore it but the feeling just wouldn't go away, it only got stronger. When Dean finally came the fogginess was in full swing, making him feel as though he wasn't in control of his own body.

"Hey Cas." Dean said smiling brightly, closing the book he had been reading.

"Why do you do that?" Cas asked tilting his head to the side.

"Uh- Do what?" Dean asked in confusion.

"Call me Cas. You know that my name is Castiel, yet you call me Cas. Why?" Cas asked, venom laced within his voice.

Dean thought about it for a second before responding with "I don't know. I guess I've just gotten used to calling you that."

"How though?" Cas asked.

Something was wrong. Cas knew that. The words he was speaking felt foreign. It was like he wasn't in control of his own actions. He wasn't the one controlling what he was saying, someone else was.

"Well in my world, you were my friend. I just got used to calling you Cas there, I guess it just kinda stuck when I ended up here." Dean said with a shrug.

"I'm not the 'Cas' from 'your world'." Cas said, venom dripping off his tongue..

Inside his head Cas was panicking. What his body was saying wasn't him, it was awful. Cas would never say that to Dean. He just hoped that Dean would realize that it wasn't him in control before whatever was controlling him said something too bad.

"I know you're not. But to me, you'll always be my Cas. No matter where we end up, no matter what happens, you and me against the world."

"I'm not your Cas. I never will be. You know why? Because your world doesn't exist! It's fiction Dean!" Cas said suddenly, the venom dripping in his voice like poison from a berry.

"What? What's gotten into you? Why are you saying these things?" Dean asked taken back by Cas's sudden outburst.

"Because you're insane! You think there's some huge conspiracy going on here! You think that Alyssa is evil, and somehow responsible for you ending up here-"

"Cas, up until now, you though Alyssa was bad news too." Dean said cautiously.

"Let's just say I had a moment of clarity. I've realised the truth, she isn't evil. She's trying to help fix our deluded brains. Save us from our demons, from the darkness however you want to put it! Why do you insist she's evil and the reason you are here?"

"Because-" Dean began only to be cut off again by Cas.

"Because you're freaking insane! You believe that monsters are real Dean! You believe that the people trying to help you are behind you being here, well guess what Dean, they aren't! The reason you're here is because you're insane. Your brother and father were right to send you here, you're so insane that you can't even tell the facts from the fiction! Your world isn't real!"

Dean stared at Cas in shock. "How could you say that? I thought we were friends Cas."

"I'm not your friend." Cas said icily. "I never was, I just put up with your delusions because I felt sorry for you! Now I realize the truth, you don't need pity. You need help. Your brother must be glad to be rid of a burden like you."

Dean glared daggers at Cas. "How dare you! How dare you even mention my brother. Sam loves me! You know what, get the hell away from me Cas. I never want to talk to you again!" Dean said, storming off away from Cas.

As Dean left the fog in Cas's mind cleared and he was in control of his body again. "Dean wait! I didn't mean to say those things! I'm sorry." Cas called as he ran after Dean.

"Too little too late, Castiel." Dean said as he gave Cas a death glare.

"Please, just let me explain!"

"What is there to explain? You made your thoughts quite clear you son of a bitch. I thought we were friends!" Dean said pausing to look at Cas.

Cas was staring at Dean with a small glimmer of hope in his electric blue eyes. Dean could see from his eyes that he valued that comment more than anything, he just wanted his friend. Dean turned away from Cas so he wouldn't have to see as the light left Cas's eyes. As he walked away he could practically feel Cas's heart break but he didn't stop.

As he left he spoke, his breath hitching as the words came out.

"Turns out I was wrong."

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah... that happened... Sorry... I just want to warn you that things are going to go from bad to worse within the next idk how many chapters... so yeah sorry again... But hey... this wasn't worse than 'the devil in the details' episode... That's something.**

 **Until next time.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hahahah last chapter wasn't that happy... this chapter isn't that much happier... sorry. I want to talk about stuff in this chapter here but like I won't cuz well spoilers... hahahah**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

Cas tried to run after Dean but instead ran into Charlie.

"Hey Cas... Are you okay?" She asked with genuine concern.

"Dean and I got into a fight." Cas said bluntly.

"What happened?"

"I said some things I shouldn't of, he got mad."

"What did you say to him?" Charlie asked curiously.

"I don't know if I want to repeat the words. I didn't even want to say those things but something made me!"

"Cas, how could something make you say things though?"

"I don't know."

"Okay, let's say that I believe you. Did anything happen before you talked to Dean that could've caused you to say those things?"

"No... except..." Suddenly it clicked. It had been shortly after he banged into Alyssa that he'd lost control of his actions. Alyssa had to have been the one who caused it. Cas ran off in search of her, sure he hated her, but he had to know how she'd done what she did... and more importantly why.

He heard faint calls coming from Charlie but he wasn't listening. He was a man on a mission. A mission to find Alyssa, then to fix things with Dean.

* * *

Cas found himself standing outside Alyssa's office. Did he really want to go inside? Pushing aside all feelings of doubt cas pushed open the door. Alyssa smiled upon seeing him.

"Hello Castiel." She said her voice laced with fake niceness.

"Cut the act Alyssa, I know what you are."

"Then what am I?"

"The thing that made me hurt my best friend."

"Why I'd never!" She said putting a hand to her heart.

"But you did Alyssa... You're the only one who could've."

"Fine you caught me..."

"I just want to know one thing, why did you do it? Why did you make me hurt Dean?"

"You see Castiel I have big plans coming up and I can't have him getting in my way. The best way to stop him just happens to be to break him. But you see the thing about Dean Winchester is he doesn't have many weaknesses, not much can break him. But I finally found it! The one thing that will break him... Family."

"I'm not his family."

"Family doesn't end with blood."

"Oh god, I have to fix it!"

"You better hurry then. If you don't fix it soon there'll be nothing left to fix. Tick tock Castiel. Tick tock."

"This isn't over." Cas said glaring at her as he left the room.

She smirked at his retreating back. "Never said it was." As Castiel left the room she smiled a sick and twisted smile.

"Oh Castiel, you should know better than to go against someone as powerful as me." She said to herself. Phase one of the plan was complete. Cas didn't know it yet, but he would be the first step to breaking Dean. After all someone has to start Dean on the road to destruction.

* * *

Cas ran down the corridor trying in vain to find Dean. He needed to explain, to apologize! Before he knew it he collided with someone. He saw them as Dean.

"Dean!" He exclaimed.

'Dean' tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Cas? Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Look I just wanted to apologize for what I said earlier. I didn't mean it. I was-" Cas was cut off before he could finish his sentence.

"Seriously Cas, you okay?"

"I'm fine Dean! Why do you keep asking me that?" Cas asked, somewhat frustrated.

"Uh because I'm not Dean."

"What? Why are you lying to me?"

"Cas, seriously I'm not Dean. I'm Charlie."

Cas stared at her in shock. Her face morphed from Dean's back to her own.

"Oh sorry Charlie. I just- well you know what I thought. Sorry about that."

"It's fine, I get it." She said with a nod of understanding.

"Well I guess I should go find the real Dean now." Cas said walking off in the opposite direction of Charlie,

That was weird. Had he really mistaken her as Dean? How could he even have managed to make that mistake? Must of just been an accident caused by not paying attention. Yeah accident.

Cas spotted Dean leaning against a wall. "Hey Dean!"

"Oh hi Cas." Dean said smiling.

"Look I'm sorry about before. Lyssa had me under a spell, I didn't mean anything I said."

"I know." Dean said bluntly.

"How?" Cas asked tilting his head to the side.

"Because you're still under it Cas. I'm not Dean, just a figment of your imagination." The not Dean said smiling maliciously before disappearing.

Cas turned away from the not Dean and saw a whole heap of 'Dean's' surrounding him. That wasn't possible! He must've been going insane. He had to get away, it was wrong. There were just too many Dean's!

One of the Dean's stepped in front of him as he tried to escape. "Castiel? Are you okay?" The Dean asked.

"No! No! No! Are you the real one? No, you can't be... could you?" Cas said panicking.

"Castiel, it's me Dean."

"No! You can't be the real one! The real Dean must hate me after what I said to him! I didn't even get a chance to apologize! Argh! I'm going insane. I have to get out of here." Cas said beginning to run off towards his room.

"Cas wait!" Dean said running after him.

"What do you want?" Cas said turning around to glare at him.

"I want to know that you're okay."

"Of course I'm not okay! I'm seeing someone who isn't even here! I'm crazy!"

"I'm here Cas. I'm real."

"No you're not! You can't be the real Dean. You're not the man he is! You're just a delusion!"

Cas cried as he ran off to his shared room with Gabriel.

He heard the Dean chasing after him but didn't stop. He had to get away, he couldn't risk hurting the real Dean. He ran into the room, slamming the door behind him. Gabriel looked up upon hearing Cas enter. The second he saw Cas he was by him in a second.

"Oh my god! Cassie? What happened?"

Cas began to hyperventilate as his brain tried to process everything that had just happened. He sunk down onto the floor with Gabe following in suite.

"Too many Dean's!" Cas managed between laboured breaths.

"What?" Gabe asked, not following.

"I've gone insane Gabe."

"Gone insane?" Gabe said jokingly. Cas didn't react to the terrible joke Gabe had just made. "Alright, I admit that was a terrible joke. How about this, you tell me what happened and I do my best to make you feel better and attempt to give you advice."

"Alright." Cas said sniffling.

Cas told Gabe everything that had happened, leaving out the parts about Lyssa. He knew he was probably going mad, but Lyssa wasn't a figment of his madness. She was malicious and cruel. She needed to be stopped, not just written off as part of his newfound madness.

Upon hearing Cas's story Gabe was at a loss for words. He didn't really know how to be a comforting brother, or how to give Cas advice on what to do.

"Ummm how about some chocolate?" Gabe said as an attempt to make Cas feel better. After all it is said that chocolate can cure depression! Anyway chocolate fixes everything!

"Chocolate doesn't fix everything Gabe."

"Ummm... two chocolate?"

"I don't think that's going to work."

"Ok, ok... Three chocolate?"

"That's not helping."  
"Sorry I don't know how to do this whole 'nice' thing. What do nice people do in this sorta situation?"

"From what I know they say something comforting then either give advice or take the person's mind off of the thing."

"Okay I'll do that then... Ummm... it'll be okay... Yeah... everything will be ok in the end, if it's not ok, it's not the end." Gabe said rather awkwardly.

"Isn't that a quote from somewhere?"

"I don't know what you're talking about! Okay I did the whole comforting thing, ummm onto the advice side... Just apologize to him, try and fix things. Because if you never try, it'll never get fixed."

"That was actually helpful... Thanks Gabe."

"Okay good! Advice check! Now onto taking your mind off of the thing!" Before doing anything else Gabe ran out of the room leaving Cas alone.

* * *

 _Dean..._

Dean watched as Cas ran off down the hallway and slammed the door to his room. Dean was confused. He walked away and banged into Charlie.

"Hey Dean. What the hell happened between you and Cas."

"How did you know about that?"  
"Cas."

"Oh..."

"He's sorry you know."

"What?"

"He's sorry. About whatever it was he said."

"Oh... I don't know if I can forgive him though, he called me insane! I'm not insane."

"I know." Charlie said bluntly.  
"How could- wait what do you mean 'I know'?"

"I mean that I know. I know you're not insane. You have maladaptive daydreaming, not insanity."

"How did you know that?"

"I know the signs... also I hacked into the security camera's and heard you telling Cas about 'your world' which sounds clearly like something someone with maladaptive daydreaming

would experience."

"How do you know what someone with maladaptive daydreaming would experience?"

"Because I had it too. Had some weird dreams come to think of it you were in a couple of them... odd too given that I hadn't even met you."

"Wait you remember that?"

"That is very unspecific Dean." Charlie said rolling her eyes.  
"Do you remember the LARPing?" Dean asked quickly.

"You were my handmaiden. That's where I met Gilda."

"Yeah! That's exactly what happened."

"Weird... We both had the same episode of maladaptive daydreaming. Looking at reports about it that practically never happens especially to people who have never met. Something strange is going on."

"Wow no shit Sherlock!"

Charlie gave Dean a bitchface. She walked over to the couch and pulled out a laptop from the cushions.

"What?" Dean said staring at the laptop in shock.

"Relax. No one will notice. I just had to hide it here because I was taking it to my room to go on it when Alyssa came along. Can't have her knowing what I've been up to so I hid it. You act like that's a strange thing to do!"

"It is... What were you up to anyway?"

"Some secrets are better left just that."

Charlie turned the laptop on and began rapidly typing.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked, watching her as she typed.

"Trying to find some answers. This isn't normal Dean. Maybe you should look for some too in the book I printed out for you."

Dean looked at her in shock. How had she known that he thought whatever was going on was connected to something in the book. He opened his mouth to ask her but she cut him off.

"Before you ask I know because one, that's not what you normally would read. Two, it's obvious that both you and Cas believe in the paranormal. And three you asked me to print that book out in the morning, I can only assume that during that night you'd had an episode of maladaptive daydreaming which caused you to seek out that book."

"That was impressive..." Dean said staring at Charlie in surprise.

"I know." Charlie said with a smug grin.

"Well, I'm going to go search through the book then. See you later Charlie." Dean said retreating down the hallway.

"Laterz Dean!" She called after him.

As she watched Dean's retreating back, Charlie let out a sigh of relief. Sure she liked Dean, but she couldn't let him know what she was doing. She was so close to finding out the truth. She looked at the document she had opened on her computer. The document showed everything that was going on and how it connected.

In the middle was Alyssa, somehow everything seemed to connect to her. But why?

"Hey Charlie!" Gabe said suddenly popping up behind her. She slammed the laptop shut immediately.

"Hey Gabe... What do you want?" She asked quicker than would be normal.

"I was wondering if you could steal me a laptop." He said casually.

"Yeah easily. Why though?"

"Cas is down so I've decided that now is the perfect time to introduce him to The Avengers."

"Why didn't you invite me! I love that movie! I'll steal you a laptop on one condition... I can watch it with you."

"Deal."

"Cool, you sort out the snacks I'll take care of the laptop!"

* * *

Cas, Gabe and Charlie all sat around 'Charlie's' laptop in Cas and Gabe's room. The only light came from the laptop playing The Avengers. As they watched Charlie and Gabe fought over the snacks that Gabe had laid out.

Cas smiled as he watched the two. The day had been terrible. First he'd hurt Dean,then he'd found out about Alyssa's plan. He didn't know how yet, but he knew he'd stop her. He wouldn't let his best friend be broken by someone as sick and twisted as Alyssa. He promised himself that first thing in the morning he'd find Dean and make things right between them.

But for now Cas was content watching as Charlie and Gabe made commentary on the movie and fought over snacks. Sure it wasn't perfect, but it was good enough.

* * *

 **A/N: Before I say anything else I just want to say that Alyssa is incredibly powerful and I didn't really bother to work out what her powers actually were so if throughout the fic they seem kinda random that's mostly because I started out trying to get them to work but then they were just sorta whatever fit the plot.**

 **Now yay this chapter had a semi happy ending... but warning you now the next chapter everything is significantly less happy than this chapter's ending.**

 **Bye see you next chapter :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Ok so... funny story about this chapter (well not actually funny) but for my english class I wrote a story as an extension to this chapter and handed it in for assessment (I got a merit on it so pretty good) and it was funny because everyone would read it and get confused about what had happened and lead up to what I wrote. Yeah...**

 **So yeah I thought I'd start with something happy before this chapter as well I'm sorry... you're all probably gonna murder me for this chapter...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

That night Dean flopped down in his bed. He opened up the book he had been reading on mythology intent on finding answers. As he read further through the book, his eyes began to droop. He knew that his body was beginning to succumb to sleep but first he had to find out the truth. He read further into the book but soon sleep proved too powerful. He was whisked away from the world he was currently in to that which only existed inside his head. His world..

As his head dropped the book he had been reading fell onto the floor open on a page about the mysterious goddess of madness.

* * *

The place was in ruins, dead bodies littered the streets. Everywhere he looked there were just more and more of them. Sam was barely standing on his feet in the middle of the carnage. Dean slowly approached Sam.

Sam's legs suddenly gave way causing him to collapse to the ground in a heap. Upon seeing Sam collapse Dean broke into a run. When he got to Sam he saw that he was bleeding from a stab wound in his stomach. Dean knelt down to Sam's level and cradled him in his arms.

"Sammy?" Dean questioned praying that Sam was still alive.

"Dean, you came back." Sam said offering Dean a weak smile.

"Of course I came back. I always come back." Dean said smiling sadly at Sam. "What happened to you?"

"I got stabbed. I'm dying Dean."

"No! You can't be! You can't die! You're my brother." Dean said as a lone tear fell down onto his cheek. "There has to be some way to save you! I'll call Cas or Crowley! Yeah they can save you." Dean said sending out a silent pray to Cas.

"I've tried that, they aren't coming Dean. It's just the two of us."

"Just the two of us against the rest of the world."

"Yeah. Don't worry Dean, it'll be okay."

"If I'd gotten here sooner you wouldn't be dying, it's my fault."

"It's not your fault Dean. You did the best you could."

"It wasn't good enough. You're my brother I'm supposed to protect you."

"You did Dean. It's not your fault I'm dying. Please don't blame yourself."

"How can I not? If I had been here none of this would've happened."

"It's too late Dean, you can't change the past. I'm dying Dean and neither of us can stop it."

"You can't die Sam, you're the only family I have left." Dean said, tears now openingly streaming down his face.

Sam smiled weakly at him, tears flowing down his face as well. "Family doesn't end in blood." After that sentence Sam went limp in Dean's arms.

"Sam?" Dean asked when Sam went limp. Sam's eyes were still open but Sam wasn't moving. Dean began crying harder cradling Sam close to his chest. "Sammy!" He screamed.

This couldn't be real. Sam couldn't possibly be dead. Dean closed his eyes willing for the terrible image he had just seen to be fake. Sam couldn't be dead, he just couldn't be. Sam was the only thing keeping Dean sane. Sam meant everything to him from the moment he had carried him out of the burning nursery.

Big brothers are supposed to protect the little brother. Dean had failed. He hadn't been there to protect Sam when Sam had needed him most and now Sam was dead. Dean couldn't help thinking that it should've been him. Sam deserved to live but he just broke everything he touched. He was a curse, everyone he loves ends up dead.

Dean closed Sam's eyes and picked him up in his arms. He walked over the rotting dead bodies carrying Sam away from the debris. He carried Sam all the way out of the town, all the way to a nearby beach. He lay Sam down on the ground, holding back tears. He pulled out the lighter he carried with him and lit it.

He stared at the flame knowing that he needed to set Sam alight to keep him from coming back as a ghost but he just couldn't. He couldn't bear to watch Sam burn.

"I'm sorry Sammy." Dean said as he walked away from Sam's lifeless body. Tears were streaming from his eyes.

"Damnit Cas. Up until now I believed in you. Mom always said angels were watching over us, where were you Cas? You could've saved him! I know you can hear me you son of a bitch. He prayed to you! I prayed to you! You could've saved him but you didn't. You let my brother-"

Dean choked on his words. He didn't want to say that Sam was dead. That would just make it seem more real.

"You let him die." Dean choked out. Tears flowed freely down Dean's face as he walked away from where his brothers dead, lifeless body lay. Dean cast one last look back at Sam's lifeless body, a single man tear flowing down his face. This was it.

"Goodbye Sammy."

Every bone in his body wanted to give up, wanted to join Sam, but somehow he carried on. Because that's what Sam would've wanted. Dean didn't know how he could just carry on. His brother was dead. He didn't want to carry on without Sam. As he walked away from Sam's body a song his mother had sung to him when he was merely four years old played in his head. The words made him cry even more, because there just made him realise that now, he was well and truly alone. Just him against the rest of the world.

 _Carryon my wayward son._

 _There'll be peace when you are done._

 _Lay your weary head to rest._

 _Don't you cry no more._

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry... I'm so sorry for this chapter... I want to say something in regards to this chapter but I have nothing I can say without spoilers so yeah... I'm super sorry... Just remember though if you kill me for this chapter there will be no more story...**

 **Ok see you next chapter**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry for the wait I meant to update this earlier but it slipped my mind. So here we are with chapter 16. Gabe backstory this chapter, idk, this chapter is kinda weird...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

Gabriel was sitting alone in his room that he shared with Cas. After all they were brothers so it did make sense. Cas could be annoying though. He didn't sleep, but then again neither did Gabe. Cas would also have conversations with voices that Gabe couldn't hear during the night. Truth be told Gabe worried about his younger brother.

Gabriel lay back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling, a habit he noticed Cas was rather prone to. Cas would spend hours staring at the ceiling as if they held all of life's mysteries. Gabe felt like there was something missing, something he had forgotten so he figured that it couldn't hurt to try Cas's method and see if the ceiling could give him answers.

Suddenly Gabe felt an imerse pressure building in his head. He rolled onto his side clutching his head in pain. As he did so images began flashing in front of his eyes. Suddenly he was no longer in his room but instead in a fancy hotel room.

The TV had been turned on and junk food littered the hotel room. It was strange because it was like he was there but not there. He was looking through his own eyes but he wasn't in control.

Gabriel snapped his fingers and suddenly Cas was on the TV. He was with Dean and someone else that Gabe somehow knew as 'Sam'. Cas watched as Sam, Dean and Cas walked down a bustling street discussing a case they were on. Gabe didn't really care about the details so didn't really bother to pay attention to their words.

Suddenly a very bright light flooded the room. The light somehow knocked him out cold. He woke up in the room that he now shared with Cas in the mental hospital with a psychiatrist talking to him. The psychiatrist was a young man with jet black hair, with eyes that pierced through the soul.

"Gabe, you aren't an angel."

"I know, I'm an archangel." Gabriel blatantly told the man.

"Angels aren't real Gabe." The man stated firmly.

"Just because you don't believe doesn't mean they don't exist. I am a perfect example of this."

"You aren't an angel. Get that into that head of yours. You aren't an angel, angels aren't real."

"I don't care that you think that. You're just one person, and all you're saying is words. I know what I am, it doesn't matter if you believe me or not. I am who I am, I am an angel."

"You need help."

"Aren't you supposed to be giving it?"

"You are impossible Gabriel. You know what, I'm just gonna do this the fast way."

"And what way is that?"

"I'm gonna wipe your memory." The man said, his eyes flashing black.

"You're a demon."

"Yes, I am. Good job on noticing but it really won't matter. You are powerless to defeat me. Nighty night Gabriel." The demon said. After the words Gabriel was out like a light.

When Gabriel next 'woke up' he found himself in a white room. He was standing face to face with himself, except the version of himself he was looking at had golden wings sprouting from his back.

"Hello Gabe." The winged man said.

"Hello.. Gabe?" Gabe responded.

"Odd isn't it. We are talking to each other, yet we are one."

"So you're me?"

"Yes, I'm who you used to be."

"What do you mean?"

"Gabe, you aren't human. You're an angel, an archangel in fact. It's time that you remembered."

"If I'm an archangel then how did I end up here?"

"I don't know."

"Great, so then why are you telling me all this? Why now?"

"There's something coming. You're going to need your memories to be able to face it."

"What's coming?"

"I don't know exactly but I do know one thing. Whatever's coming isn't good. It will cause hell on earth if we don't stop it."

"How can I stop it?"

"You're an archangel remember! Surely you can think of something. Now I must go Gabriel, I am no longer needed. Good luck."

"Wait! Me! I need to know one thing before you go."

"What?"

"Is there chocolate in heaven?"

When Gabe woke up he was still lying on his side. The headache had eased off now. Gabe sat up and looked over at Cas who was blissfully unaware. He couldn't help but wonder if he had been an archangel if Cas had been an angel as well. After all Cas was his brother. Gabe smiled at Cas even though Cas wouldn't see it.

"Don't worry Cassie. I promise that whatever is coming, I'll protect you from it." Gabriel whispered. He had to protect Cas, after all that's what brothers do, they protect each other.

* * *

 _Cas_

Cas lay staring at the ceiling. For some reason night was when Sam and Dean;s voices would decide to torment him. He couldn't sleep, not that he slept anyway. He just wished the voices would stop.

The first prey of the night came through like a train into a station. It was from Sam.

"Cas I need you. Please come. There are too many of them and Dean is gone. Please Cas. I need your help!"

Cas didn't know why 'Sam' kept asking for him. He wouldn't be able to help even if he could get to Sam. Not much later another prey from Sam came through.

"Cas, wherever you are get here ASAP. I need help desperately. I'm dying Cas."

Cas felt tears begin to leak from his eyes at 'Sam's' words. Sam was dying? It couldn't be. Cas waited for Sam to say something else. Anything else. To tell him it was all a trick, but nothing came.

"How can I help him?" Cas asked the voices in his head.

"Help who?" The kinder voice asked.

"Sam. Sam's dying."

"No he isn't Castiel. He is living a happy life. He is fine."

"I can hear him! He needs help." Cas exclaimed.

"He's a figment of your deluded imagination Cas. He isn't real. He's not in danger. Sam WInchester is fine." The ruder voice said to him.

"How did you know his last name?"

"Because I am as well."

"Actually-" A nicer voice began only to be shushed by the meaner more dominant voice.

"So there's nothing I can do?"

"That's right."

"I can't just let him die!"

"He won't die Cas. He isn't dying. Now goodnight." The malicious voice said leaving no room for argument. It left without another word. The nicer voice said nothing either.

Somehow he knew Sam was in danger, he just didn't know how to help. Suddenly Dean's prey came through.

"Damnit Cas. Up until now I believed in you. Mom always said angels were watching over us, where were you Cas? You could've saved him!" Upon hearing those words Cas's fear was realised. Sam had died. He could've helped but he didn't know how. Because of him Sam had died. He had failed. Dean then continued.

"I know you can hear me you son of a bitch. He prayed to you! I prayed to you! You could've saved him but you didn't. You let my brother-" Dean choked on the words. Cas realised that he probably didn't want to say what had happened it'd only make it seem more real. "You let him die."

Castiel began to silently sob. He had let Dean down. Because of him Sam was dead. The tears fell harder. Small sobs escaped him. Gabriel, who was on the other side of the room, heard his sobs. Before Cas could even register what was happening he had been enveloped in a hug.

Gabe pulled Cas closer to him whispering reassurances. Cas leaned into the hug and soon enough he was crying into Gabe's shoulder. Gabe didn't tell him to stop though, he knew that Cas had to get it out. He just wanted to be there for his brother. When Cas finally finished he looked up and met Gabe's eyes. Gabe's eyes conveyed concern but at the same time reassurance.

"Sorry."

"It's okay Cassie. If you don't mind me asking though, what happened?"

Cas just shook his head and began crying again. Through Cas's sobs Gabe was able to make out very little, but from what he could make out, it was obvious why Cas was so upset.

"He's dead. I could've helped him, I failed them Gabe! I failed. It's my fault he's dead."

"Calm down Cas. Take a deep breath for me. I've got you. I'm sure it wasn't your fault."

"It was!" Cas insisted. "If it wasn't for me Sam would be alive."

Gabe froze at the mention of Sam. Sam had been the other man that he had been watching on the Tv just before the flash of light. But how did Cas know about Sam? And was he really dead?

"What happened?"

"I- I don't know. I just know that he's dead. It's my fault!"

"It's not your fault Cas, you weren't even there. Besides you'd never purposely let somebody die Cas, if you could've saved Sam you would've."

"Thanks Gabe. I guess I needed to hear that."

"No problem, after all that's what big brothers are for. Just remember Cas I'll always be here for you. Always."

* * *

 **A/N: I hope that was less feels than the last chapter. Gabe is a good brother no matter what people might say! Ok well see ya next chapter :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I meant to post this week's ago but then I got sick and sorta forgot. This chapter isn't the chapter I thought it was I thought this was my sad chapter but no that's next chapter (well idk u could find this chapter sad). Well I've blabbed on long enough enjoy the chapter :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

Castiel came to find Dean the next morning. He didn't know why but he was worried about him after the 'nightmare' that had plagued him during the night. He approached the door and awkwardly knocked. He heard Dean groan from the other side of the door.

"Who is it?" Dean asked, his voice sounding flat and almost defeated.

"It's Cas."

"Piss off Cas." Dean said with no real emotion in his voice.

"Dean, are you okay?" Cas asked genuinely concerned for his friend.

"I'm fine."

Upon hearing the words Cas knew he was lying. Cas pushed open the door and was shocked by the sight that greeted him. Dean was lying on his back staring up at the ceiling. The blankets from his bed now lay in a mess on the floor. Cas cautiously approached him. When he looked at him he wished he hadn't.

Dean's eyes that once held so much hope and determination were now lifeless. It was like a part of dean had died.

"Dean..." Cas said tentatively.

"I'm fine Cas, you can go now." Dean said, his voice void of emotion.

"You're not fine... Please Dean let me in, how can I help you?"

"Bring him back." Dean answered with a touch of anger in his voice.

"Bring who back?"

"Sammy."

Cas felt like a hole had been ripped through him. Was it maybe possible that Dean had had the same nightmare about Sam dying as he had. But then again Sam, whoever he was clearly meant something to Dean.

"Who is Sammy?" Cas asked unsure as to how to approach the situation.

"My brother. The one that you let die!" Dean yelled at cas.

"I screwed up...again!" Cas said looking sadly at the ground, he wished that he'd been able to save Sam but knew in his heart that there was no way he could've. And now Sam was dead.

"Just get out Cas. I don't want to talk to you."

"It wasn't my fault I couldn't save Sam!"

"Leave." Dean said pointing to the door. Cas hung his head and went out the door.

He began walking back to his room to talk to Gabriel to see if be could give him any advice. He walked into Charlie who have him an odd look.

"Cas?"

"He hates me." Cas said sadly. Somehow Charlie worked out that he was referring to Dean, though it confused her as she thought that Cas was at least trying to fix it.

"What happened?" Charlie said awkwardly trying to comfort him.

"It's my fault!"

"What's your fault?"

"Sam died."

"Now I don't know who this Sam person is and how both you and dean know him but I know for a fact that his death wouldn't of been your fault. You care about people too much to let anyone die unless it was unavoidable."

"If I'd been there Sam would be alive right now. It's my fault."

"Cas! It's not your fault. Look I'll go talk to Dean." Charlie said turning and walking purposely to Dean's room.

When she got to the door she knocked lightly on the door.

"God damnit Cas! Piss off!" She heard Dean yell from the other side of the door.

"It's not Cas, it's Charlie."

"Did Cas send you?"

"No."

"Fine, you can come in."

Charlie pushed open the door and entered the void of Dean's agnst. Dean was curled up on his bed crying. Charlie walked over to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Sam's dead!" He cried.

"Who is Sam?" Charlie questioned awkwardly.

"My brother."

"Oh..." Charlie said as the wheels in her head turned. It suddenly clicked why Dean must've been so upset at Cas. Sam was his brother, of course. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Are you here for a reason?" Dean asked looking up and glaring at her.  
"Cas told me what happened, how you believe that it's his fault?"

"It is his fault!"

"I'm sure that's not true. I'm sure it's no one's fault. How did Sam die, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Please leave Charlie."

"Okay, okay I'll go." She said holding her hands up in surrender. "Just so you know Dean, I'm here if you need me. You don't have to go through this alone." She said as she walked towards the door. Just as she was about to leave she glanced back at Dean. "Oh and Dean..."

"Yeah?"

"Stay safe." She said with a small smile as she left. She couldn't help but wonder, what had happened to Sam?

* * *

That night both Dean and Cas lay awake staring at the ceiling. Cas, worrying about Dean. Dean, wallowing in despair. Cas wanted more than anything to help Dean, to bring Sam back, but he couldn't. Sam was gone. Both of them knew it.

Though as he lay awake Cas heard a voice in his head, Sam's voice. He couldn't tell if it was an episode of madness or when he heard Sam and Dean's prayers in the other world.

"Cas, I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm alive. I'm not dead, it's just a trick designed by someone to break Dean. Please Cas, until I can find my way back to you guys, keep him safe. Keep my brother safe."

Cas didn't know whether the voice was real or not but he didn't care. 'Sam' had told him to keep Dean safe and that was exactly what he was going to do, no matter what the cost.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I know what you're probably thinking... finally an update! Hahaha sorry about the delay I've been really busy lately cuz I got sick and ended up missing heaps of school and having to catch it up and had to do heaps of assements (probably should be doing them now but aw well). Let's see how happy you all are that I updated after you read this chapter lol...**

 **TRIGGER WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER! Warning attempted suicide...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

Cas had noticed that throughout the week Dean had been on a downward spiral. Sure he pretended that he was fine, but Cas saw beyond the mask. Dean still socialised, would still play games with Charlie and Gabe but it wasn't the same. The light he used to have in his eyes was gone. Cas knew that it wouldn't be long until Dean spiraled all the way into depression.

Dean was still mad at Cas and refused to talk to him. Cas didn't blame him though, he too blamed himself for Sam's death. Cas sighed and went to knock on the door to Dean's room. It was a habit he had formed while he'd known Dean. They would practically always go to breakfast together despite Dean's complaints that Cas woke him 'too early.'

Cas knocked lightly on the door hoping that maybe this time Dean would greet him. That he'd get something other than the standard "Piss off Cas" he'd been getting all week. But Cas received no response. Cas knocked again wondering if maybe Dean hadn't heard him. Again no response came. Even though Dean was mad at him he'd still tell him to piss off in the morning, it wasn't like him to be this quiet.

"Dean?" Cas asked tentatively.

When he received no response Cas pushed open the door. Dean was lying on his back staring vacantly up at the ceiling. His wrists were slit. Cas ran over to him in a panic upon noticing this.

"Dean, can you hear me?" Cas asked gently shaking Dean. Cas shock Dean harder when he received no response.

"Dean!" Slowly Dean opened his eyes. His fanfiction green eyes meeting the blue of Cas's.

"Cas? Why are you in here?"

"You didn't answer when I knocked."

"You shouldn't of come in here."

"Well thank god I did. What were you thinking Dean?" Cas asked trying to stem the flow of blood leaking from Dean's wrists.

"Go away Cas."

"No. I'm not leaving you alone. Not after what you just did."

"I don't want you here." Dean said attempting to push Cas away from him.

"Tough. Seriously Dean, what were you thinking?"

"I don't want to live without Sam." Dean said with tears falling from his eyes.

"I- surely he would've wanted you to live though?"

"Yes he would've, but I can't live without him."

"Dean, Sam wouldn't want this for you."  
"How would you know?"

"Because I know. Sam was your brother, he cared about you. I know that him dying might seem like the end of the world but it's not."  
"You don't know what it's like."

Cas pulled Dean into a hug and surprisingly Dean didn't protest it.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't save Sam, but that doesn't mean I can't save you."

"I don't want to be saved. I just want my brother." Dean pushed Cas off him.

"If I could bring Sam back, I would. But sadly I can't."

"Some angel you are." Dean muttered under his breath.

"I'm no angel Dean."

"You were one, then you screwed up! Just like you always do."

"Even angels fall Dean."

"You didn't fall, you freaking smashed into the ground. Maybe you were an angel once but not anymore. Because if you were an angel you would've saved my brother!" Dean said venom seeping into his voice.

"You're right Dean, I'm not an angel. I never will be one. But that doesn't mean I can't raise you from perdition."

"Don't you get it Cas? I don't want you to save me! I don't want you near me. It's your fault my brother is dead!"

"How do you know that he is?" Cas said erring on the side of caution. Ever since he had heard Sam's pray that one night he had been completely unsure as to whether or not Sam was actually dead.  
"Because he's my brother. I'd know if he was alive!"

"But Dean-"

"Don't 'but Dean' me! My brother is dead because of you! And here you are trying to give me false hope. Get the hell out of here Cas."

"Okay, okay." Cas said holding his hands up in surrender and backing away towards the door. "But Dean, please just stay alive. Sam wouldn't want you to kill yourself over him."

"You didn't know him!" Dean shot back.

"Maybe I didn't but I know that brothers protect each other. Sam wouldn't want this for you."

"Get the hell out of here Cas, I never want to see you again!"

"I'm not leaving." Cas stated firmly. There was no way he'd leave Dean alone in this state of mind.

"Get out and stay out or else." Dean said threateningly.

"Or else what?" Cas challenged.

"Or else I'll blow your freaking brains out!"

Cas stared at Dean in shock. "Fine I'll go." Cas said with his voice hitching.

"Wait- Cas I-" Dean said realising how hurtful his words had been. But it was too late. Cas had already fled the room.

Dean flopped back onto his bed sighing. "What have I done?"

* * *

Cas was stumbling down the hallway trying to get away from Dean. He somehow made it to his shared room with Gabriel. The second he got the door open he collapsed on the floor. Gabriel who had been sitting on his bed eating a chocolate bar rushed over to help him.

"Cassie? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Cas said weakly.

Cas pushed himself up and struggled to his feet. The second he was standing his legs gave way. He would've collapsed back onto the floor is Gabriel hadn't managed to catch him.

"Woah Cas. I think you need to sit down."

Cas nodded and awkwardly stumbled over to his bed to sit down.

"What the hell happened Cas? You were fine when you left here quarter of an hour ago."

"Must've been something I ate." Cas said with a shrug.

"You don't eat breakfast." Gabe pointed out. "What really happened Cas?"

"It's nothing."

"It's obviously not nothing. You left here completely fine and now you're on the brink of collapsing, you have blood on your hands and you look as if you're about to cry. So I ask again what happened?"

"Dean happened."

"What did he do to you?" Gabe said with his hands curling into fists.

"He didn't hurt me." Cas stated noticing Gabe's clenched fists.

"Then why are you covered in blood."

"I tried to save him."

"Save him? What do you mean save him? Save him from what?"  
"Himself."

"Wait he tried to-" Gabe said leaving the question hanging in the air. Cas silently nodded. "Oh Cassie, I'm so sorry." Gabe said putting a comforting hand on Cas's shoulder.

"That's not all. He- he doesn't want to see me again, he told me to get out and stay out.. .or else." Cas said his breath hitching.  
"Or else what?"

"Or else he'll blow my freaking brains out."

"That's it." Gabe said standing up.

"What?" Cas asked obviously confused.

"He can't just say that to you Cas!" Gabe said walking towards the door.  
"You're going to see Dean aren't you?"

"Yes I am, He can't just treat you like that Cas. He is gonna pay for what he did, one way or another."  
"Please don't. You don't have to do this Gabe."

"I know, but I want to. I'm your brother Cas. Brothers protect each other."  
"I know but-"

"Laterz Cas. I'll be back soon. While I'm gone rest. We wouldn't want you collapsing again."

"Gabe-" Cas began.

"Here have a lollipop." Gabe said suddenly chucking a lollipop at Cas.  
"Where'd you get this?"

Gabe just winked and left the room.

* * *

Gabe barged into Dean's room without knocking. Dean sat up, startled by Gabe's sudden entrance.

"What the hell Gabriel? You can't just barge into my room like that!"  
"Deal with it Dean-o." Gabe said with a smirk.

"What are you even doing in here anyway?"

Instead of answering Gabe punched Dean in the face. Dean was taken back by the sudden action and stared at Gabe in shock.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Hurting my brother!"

"I-"

"You have any idea what a dick move that was Dean? You have no clue how bad he's felt this past week. He's been blaming himself for Sam's death you know-"

"Well it was his fault!"

"You're wrong. Cas would never have let someone die. Even if that person was Hitler I bet Cas would still try to save him, so don't you dare go blaming Cas for Sam's death! No matter how many times you and Cas tell yourselves that it was his fault it won't change the facts. I know my brother Dean, and it wasn't his fault."

"If Cas had been there Sam would be alive right now!"

"How do you know?"

"I just do!" Dean quickly defended.

"How do you know that? It sounds like you were there. You could've saved Sam."

"I wouldn't of been able to!"

"Then what makes you think that Cas could?"

"He just could okay!"

"Now listen to me you great big bag of dicks. I think that the reason you blame Cas is because you don't want to admit that it was really all your fault! And because you blame him Cas blames himself too. He's not to blame here Dean, you are. He loved you Dean! Loved you! But you just had to go and break his heart. You were practically his only friend but then you just had to go and be a gigantic dick. So boo-hoo your brother died. Get over it."

If looks could kill Dean would've killed Gabriel then and there.

"How dare you talk to me like that."

"Well someone had to!"

"Get the hell away from me."

"Gladly. I just came to set you straight Dean-o. So I'll just leave and let my message sink in. Gabriel out! Peace!" Gabe said disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Dean stared at where Gabe had once been in surprise wondering how the angel had done it. There was no way that he could know he was an archangel.. was there?

Dean lay back on his bed contemplating the archangels words. Maybe he was only blaming Cas because he didn't want to blame himself. Dean sighed as he realized. That was exactly what he was doing. It was his fault not Cas's. Damn that made Dean even more of a dick. Gabriel had said that Cas had loved him. He had told Cas that he never wanted to see him again that must've broken his heart.

Dean sighed. If he was being honest to himself he loved Cas too. Once he pushed aside the blame he'd assigned Cas for Sam's death he realised that Cas was the only thing keeping him alive. When Cas had come in earlier Dean had been on the brink of death but then Cas had found him. Cas's bright blue eyes had pierced through the darkness consuming him, and for the first time all week Dean had seen light. Light in the form of hope.

But Dean had pushed him away. Cas probably hated him by now. Who could blame him, Dean would feel the same way if the roles were reversed. Dean was only just now realising how much he loved Cas, but Cas would no longer love him. You don't know you love something until you set it free.

Dean had probably broken the person he loved most. He had broken his chances like a porcelain bowl. But Dean vowed to himself that he would be there to fix it. Because after all if you break someone you have to be prepared to pick up the pieces.

* * *

 **A/N: So Gabe is a good bro yay and Dean and Cas need a hug. Next chapter is happier I promise :) Well see you next time... PEACE OUT**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Sorry for the delay I was busy with school and friendship drama but here now so that's what matters... enjoy the chapter**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural**

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

Gabriel reappeared in the room he shared with Cas. Thankfully Cas didn't really take notice of the fact he randomly appeared in the middle of the room. That would've needed some explaining.

"You feeling better Cassie?" Gabe asked, concern laced in his voice.

"Don't call me Cassie." Cas said.

"Alright..."

"To answer your question, a little."

"Well that's good. Here have some chocolate! Chocolate always lightens a bad mood!" Gabriel said making a chocolate bar magically appear in his hands. Cas stared at him in confusion.

"How exactly is chocolate supposed to make me feel better?" Cas asked tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"Chocolate makes everything better!"

"How?"

"Because chocolate doesn't ask stupid questions! Chocolate understands!"

"Gabriel, chocolate is a food. It can't speak as it has no mouth neither can it understand anything as it has no brain. I fail to see your logic."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Just eat the chocolate Cas!"

"How did you even get chocolate anyway?"

"I have my ways." Gabriel said with a smile playing on his lips.

Before Cas could question him further a knock sounded from the door. Both Gabe and Cas turned to look at the door. Gabe went over and opened it. Standing on the other side was none other than Dean Winchester.

"Can I come in?" Dean asked rather awkwardly.

Before Cas could offer any form of protest Gabriel exclaimed "Sure!"

As Dean entered the room Cas glared daggers at Gabriel.

"Hey Cas, can I talk to you?"

"I guess." Cas said shrugging his shoulders.

"So, I just-" Dean stopped when he noticed Gabriel leaning forward in anticipation. "Do you mind?"

"Not really, no." Gabe said smirking.

"Can you leave?"

"Yes." Gabe said but he made no move to leave the room.

"Ummm. Why aren't you leaving then?"

"I said I could and I can. The door is unlocked meaning that I can leave anytime I wish to. But just because I can leave doesn't mean I will."

"Gabe, please leave. This feels like something we have to discuss privately." Cas said.

"Alright I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." Gabe said raising his hands in surrender as he exited the room.

"I'm not gay!" Dean shouted after him.

"You don't have to be gay to like someone the same sex as you." Gabe yelled back.

Once the door was shut Dean sighed in relief. "Alright so Cas I-" Dean began only to be cut off by Cas.

"Hold on." Cas said walking towards the door. Suddenly Cas yanked the door open causing Gabriel to fall forward flat onto his face.

"Hey guys..." Gabe said awkwardly as he stood up.

"Why were you spying on us?" Cas asked.

"I was worried about you Cassie."

"Don't call me Cassie. Anyway you don't need to worry about me I can take care of myself. Why don't you go hang out with Charlie or someone?"

"Fine I'll leave you two alone. But keep it PG 13."

Cas rolled his eyes as Gabe left the room once again.

"So where were we?"

"I was trying to apologize. I've been a real dick to you lately. I shouldn't of said those things to you and I shouldn't of blamed you for Sam's death. I was just-"

"Consumed by grief? Yeah I get it."

"So you forgive me?"

"I didn't say that. You hurt me Dean, you broke my heart."

"I know, I'm so sorry."

"Sorry is just a word. I loved you Dean! But then you broke my heart."

"That's why I'm here. To pick up the pieces."

"No Dean. I loved you but shut me out."

"I know but none of that matters now. I want to fix things because I've finally realised it. I love you too Cas."

Cas stared at Dean in shock. Out of all the responses I love you had been the one he least expected to get. Cas shook his head. No this couldn't be real.

"No, you don't love me! You don't destroy the things you love."

"I know... I'm sorry Cas. I don't deserve you but you're all I have left. I need you Cas."

"Dean." Cas said tentatively.

Before another word could leave Cas's mouth Dean pulled him into a kiss. For Dean it was like an explosion of colours and beauty. It ripped away all the darkness of the world. Made everything seem so beautiful.

For Cas it was a blinding light that brought back painful memories from his past. They came in flashes, and god they hurt to see. He remembered pulling Dean from hell, remembered when Sam sacrificed himself to stop Lucifer. He had made so many mistakes. He'd betrayed both Sam and Dean by working with Crowley. Then he had double crossed Crowley which probably explained why he hated him so much. As the memories came the pain became worse. He remembered breaking Sam then fixing him. Remembered when Naomi had brainwashed him. He had nearly killed Dean.

Cas had once been an angel, now what was he?

Cas pulled away from Dean. Dean stared at him in surprise.

"Cas?" He asked cautiously.

"I remember."

"Remember what?"

"I remember who I am. I was an angel but I fell to Earth. I rebelled from Heaven... for you." Cas began shaking his head, trying to shake the memories away. "I don't want to remember! I'm not the angel Castiel anymore. I'm different."

"Wait you remember my world?"

"Yes."

"Oh little Cassie remembers who he used to be, how adorable." A voice in his head mocked.

"Who are you? Why don't I remember you?" Cas asked the voice in confusion.

Dean furrowed his brow. "Cas, who are you talking to?"

"I don't know, they haven't introduced themselves yet."

"And I won't Cassie. Truth be told it doesn't matter that you remember Cassie."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because I know what's coming. I'm afraid to say that you and those little humans you hold so dear won't be surviving the war that's coming."

"Why not?"

"Because you're weak, you're mortal. Mortals die. After all omnes moritur."

* * *

 **A/N: Dean and Cas sorta made up so yay and Gabe has a chocolate obsession... yup well enjoy the cliffhanger I'll aim to update sometime later this week**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Dean watched Cas in confusion as he talked to voices that Dean couldn't hear.

"Why not?" Cas said to the voice.

Whatever the voice had said to Cas had to have been bad. Cas's face drained of colour making him look as white a sheet.

"Cas?" Dean said hesitantly, careful not to startle the angel.

"You're lying! That can't be right!" Cas suddenly exclaimed.

Cas paused receiving his reply from whoever/whatever he was talking to.

"Everyone?" Cas questioned. Upon receiving his response Cas hung his head.

"Cas? Talk to me man."

"No! It can't happen!" Cas said seemingly still in his own mind talking to imaginary voices.

"What's going to happen?"

"Bellum adventu et omnes moriemur." Cas said looking Dean dead in the eyes.  
"Cas, I don't understand Latin."

"It means, war is coming and we will all die."

Dean stared at Cas in shock. How on earth was he so calm about this? They were all going to die!

"What!? A war? Against what?"

"I don't know. I may have most of my memories back but I don't remember everything. I don't even know how I ended up here."

"Great just freaking great. So what do we do then? How are we supposed to fight a war when we don't even know what we're fighting?"

"You can't." The voice taunted Cas.

"I don't know if we can."

"Great, so end of the world then?"

"There has to be some way we can fight."

"How? It's just two of us against god knows what."

"We'll find a way. The Dean I knew back in that world would always find a way."

"I'm not that Dean anymore."

"Well you're going to have to become him because we need that Dean."

"We don't even know what we're fighting Cas!"

"Maybe we don't, but we do know one thing, whatever is going on is somehow linked to Alyssa."

"We have no plan though."

"The Dean I knew never needed a plan."

"I'm not that Dean!"

"I know, just like I'm not that Cas. But we might have to be, because there's a war coming and we're smack bam in the middle of it."

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

Gabriel had wandered into the common area of the mental hospital. He'd found Charlie sprawled out on a sofa typing away on a stolen laptop. Gabriel went up to her.

"Hey Charlie, Whatcha doing?"

"Hacking this places security camera's."

"Why?"

"I want to turn them off, I got caught stealing a phone and now all the staff are being extra careful with their devices around me. It took me forever to manage to steal this laptop because of them."

'If you don't want to be caught then why are you using it in the open?"

"The staff are too stupid to notice."

"Oh, well I've been kicked out of my room by Cassie so I was wondering If you wanted to play a game.'

"Oh yeah sure. We can play monopoly, Kevin left it set up. Just let me finish this."

"Will it take long?"

"Nope… in fact I'm almost done."

Charlie tapped a final key and smiled. "I'm in." Charlie began furiously typing, erasing all the footage already recorded on the camera's. Charlie smiled when she finished and clicked the final key, shutting off the camera's for good. She shut the laptop and got up placing it on the sofa she'd been sitting on.

"So monopoly!" She said clapping her hands together.

"Yeah, monopoly..."

"I'm totally gonna beat you!"

"No chance. I have superior monopoly skills to you. Remember last time we played? i creamed you!"

"You got lucky! This time I'm gonna cream you!"

"We'll see about that."

* * *

Midway into their monopoly game it seemed pretty obvious that Charlie would win. After all she had the high paying properties and Gabe, well he had ended up in the jail... again. Charlie smiled as she rolled another double and landed on Mayfair.

"I'll take that!" She said with a smile forking over the needed money.

"How are you so good at this?" Gabe asked as he tried to roll a double to get out of jail.

"I've been practicing."

"With who?"

"My internet friend, Dorothy."

"Dorothy? Who names their kid Dorothy?"

"Wizard of Oz fans?"

"Okay, fair enough." Gabe smiled as he managed to roll a double and finally got out of jail. "Haha! I have a chance now!"

"Not a very good one. I own over half the board." Charlie pointed out , gesturing to her extensive collection of property cards.

"I'm not giving up that easily Charlie!"

"That's your problem Gabe, you don't know when you're beat." Charlie said rolling the dice. Charlie laughed as she moved her piece onto the community chest. She held up the card and a triumphant grin spread across her face. "Bank error in my favor. I get $200!"  
"Seriously? I'd accuse you of cheating except its very hard to cheat at monopoly."

"You just don't want to admit that I'm better than you." Charlie said with a smug grin.

Gabe frowned as he picked up the dice, determined to actually get something good on his turn. As he shook the dice Kevin walked in with tall guy with long scruffy hair. Gabe knew that he recognised the guy but couldn't work out how. He dropped the dice onto the board as he desperately tried to figure out the new comers identity.

"Gabe? Move your piece." Charlie said.

"What?" Gabe said turning back to Charlie.

"Move your piece." She repeated.

"Right." Gabe said distractively moving his game piece onto Vine street.

His eyes were fixed on the new was he? Charlie sighed noticing that Gabe wasn't really into the game anymore. She followed his gaze onto the new comer.

"Yo!" She shouted at the new comer. The guy turned to look at Charlie. A look recognition flashed in his eyes before he quickly hid it. "Yeah you! Come over here!" Charlie yelled at him. The guy walked over to her awkwardly.

"Hi?" He said, unsure as to what to say. Gabe had his eyes fixed on him trying to work out who on earth he was.

"Hi! You new here?" Charlie asked even though she knew the answer.

"Yeah."

"Well nice to meet you. I'm Charlie and that's Gabriel, though everyone calls him Gabe." She said gesturing to Gabriel.

"I'm Sam." The guy said.

That was when it clicked. Sam was that guy from the other world. The one whom he had seen with Cas and Dean. But that made no sense. According to Dean Sam had died. It was impossible for him to be here, living and breathing.

"Sam?" Gabe repeated.

"Yeah?" Sam said.

"Come with me, I need you to meet someone."

"What about our game?" Charlie asked him.

"You would've won anyway. I need Sam to meet someone."

"You're taking him to Dean, aren't you?"

"Yes! Come on Sammy." Gabe said grabbing Sam's wrist and tugging him down the hallway. Gabe dragged him all the way back to the room that he shared with Cas. He hoped that both Dean and Cas were still in there because otherwise things would get awkward fast. Gabe pushed the door open.

"Gabriel?" Cas said noticing his presence.

"Hey Cassie."  
"What are you doing back here?"

"I needed you two to meet someone."

"Who?" Dean asked.

Gabriel moved so Sam was in full view for both Dean and Cas. Cas stood there in shock, sure he'd had his suspicions that Sam could be alive, but that didn't mean he had expected this. Sam was in their world.

Dean seemed just as surprised. He was trying to work out which Sammy was standing before him, the one from his world or the one from this world.

"Sammy?" Was all that came out of Dean's mouth.

"Heya Dean." Sam said smiling at his older brother. Sam looked between Dean and Cas. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No." Dean said quickly.

Gabriel laughed at Dean's reaction.

"Dean and Cas sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage!" Gabe was cut off by Cas throwing a pillow at him.

"Wait, Dean. You and Cas finally got together? It's about damn time. Seriously the amount of time you two spent having 'eye-sex' with each other. It was painful to watch." Sam said with a smile playing on his lips.

"Fight me Samantha." Dean said jokingly.

"Wait..." Cas said stopping the sibling bickering. "Sam, you died. How are you back?" Cas asked.

The room fell into an awkward silence. Everyone stared at Sam anticipating the answer. Suddenly heat of the moment began playing very loudly throughout the room. Everyone turned to glare at Gabriel who just shrugged.

"What? The silence was awkward so I filled it."

* * *

 **A/N: I'm aware that the latin in this chapter was likely in the wrong tenses as I really couldn't be bothered doing it correctly so google translated it. BUT BAM PLOT TWIST SAM IS BACK! :) YAY**


End file.
